Different Paths, Different People
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Samantha Ivy leaves her fallen family simply because her tongue slipped. While she travels with Mr. Crepsley as his assistant, trapped within the body too young for her mature mind, she unexpectedly teaches the vampire several new emotions; one is love.
1. Intro

**Okay I had to delete the original "Different Paths" and remake it basically. Anyway, I was reading the 12****th**** book and decided that a GIRL takes Darren's place. It's the series through a girl's eyes; hatred for Crepsley, love for him, traveling with Evra, meeting another kid instead of Sam…etc. Slight twists in this story!**

_

* * *

_

Prologue

My name is Samantha Ivy but most call me Sam for short. My life was "normal" compared to the story I'm telling you. Although my last name sounded like some stuck up rich snobby person, I was the complete opposite. My family barely scraped by, my father was disabled, my sister was an innocent curious creature and my mother was old fashion.

One day, my best friend Steve and I were walking through the town at night. His mother didn't care about his whereabouts, just as long as he arrived without a criminal record. My mother was at work and my sister was occupying my father, thankfully. It was rare that we got to roam around at nearly 10 at night, but it was relaxing. The city air was crisp and somewhat clean by that time; no cars.

Steve was like my brother. Sometimes he got angry and, believe me; I've learned to stray when he does. Still, he's protective of me and pokes fun. Actually, now that I think about it, the last thing he treated me was like a girl…unless he mocked me. I was-…am the type of girl who's called a 'tomboy'.

As he passed an alleyway, I suddenly shouted, "Bet you can't beat me to Baker street!"

"You're on!" He exclaimed and took off in a straight line, planning to take a left and be at Baker street in minutes. I, however, decided to take a shortcut. I ran into the dark alley and laughed. Back then, I didn't think about how dangerous these places could be. My town's worst crime was…hm…stealing a lawn mower!

I slammed into a body and skidded back onto the ground, the gravel cutting up my palms. Wincing, I looked up and shouted, "Watch it!" I wore brown Capri's that were no doubt covered in dirt now, dark blue long sleeve shirt with a dark blue hat. It was backwards, the hat I mean, and it hid my long hair. It threatened to come off when I fell, but I managed to catch it. My tennis shoes too were scuffed.

"Pardon me, young miss. You too should watch where you step." A man's voice, kind, not rough, came from the shadows. A hand grabbed mine and helped me up.

"Yeah, sorry sir." I still could be respectful when I felt like it! "What are you doing back here anyway? People might think the wrong thing."

There was a soft chuckle and as he stepped forward, I saw his orange hair. Then, my eyes landed on his scar which came across his face. Whoa…looked painful. He handed me a flyer, "That is why I am here. Do you not have a race to win?"

Stunned at the flyer, I nodded and sprinted off with it in my hand. It was only until I slammed into Steve at the corner of Baker Street that I realized he knew about the race. Then again…I had shouted it.

Steve and I looked at each other and he laughed, seeing my dirty appearance. I too cracked up after a moment of glaring. As he helped me up to take me to his home (he had an awesome tub, better than mine), I glanced at the flyer.

**Cirque Du Freak,** it read.

* * *

Next chapter: Sam convinces Steve to buy the tickets; they go. We see some of her family past but not a lot. Crepsley and Steve meet…and (here's another twist I spoke of earlier) Sam gets caught!


	2. Going

**Thanks very much to xXVampireXx for reviewing. I was re-reading and thinking and realized I made a mistake. Sam replaces Darren but not completely. So I'll be mentioning Darren in here as he leads his own life.**

* * *

You ever feel like…maybe you're not the one who should be in that place at that moment? Like, you replaced someone who was supposed to do what you're doing. Well, I had that feeling a lot…especially when we got the tickets to Cirque Du Freak.

We had mentioned it to Alan, Tommy and Darren. Those guys I've known a year or so less than I've known Steve, but they were still my buddies. Although I always tried to beat Darren in soccer…he creamed me every time. Alan was probably the only one I could beat actually!

Anyway, although they were interested, they all had something to do on Saturday. Alan had some sort of science tutorial, Tommy had soccer practice and Darren…well, he said something in his gut told him to stay away. Although I found that weird at the time, I now completely understand what he meant. From now on, I shall worship the all mighty gut feeling.

So Steve bought us tickets and I went home on Friday. The plan was simple; sleep over at Steve's…but not actually sleep. While my father would encourage me to go and have fun, my mother would say no. She was old fashioned, as I said before. She didn't believe in me playing sports, let alone sleeping over at my friends (who was like a brother) house.

I wore blue jeans and a gray shirt with some cartoon on it, my hat on backwards like always. My bangs slipped from the hat and covered one of my eyes. It was the oufit I'd wear to Cirque Du Freak.

In fact…as soon as I stepped inside, I sensed something wrong.

My father sat at the table, his stub of a leg hidden by a blanket. He did that a lot lately, especially when we had guests over. Although I was never ashamed of my father, I knew he felt shame for himself. He couldn't look me in the eye as I stepped in!

"Samantha…" I grimaced, hearing my mother's voice. "I have great news, for all of us!"

"Really?" I grabbed a soda and sat down, sipping it silently. "What is it?" When she had good news for us, it usually meant bad news.

"Well, I was talking to my father's old friends and…well…long story short, my dear…you're in an arranged marriage!"

Soda went all over the table. "What?!"

"Samantha, that's not lady like! Now as I was saying, I set a marriage up for you. You'll meet the man tomorrow night and go dancing with him- ballroom dancing, not that hip hop stuff. Then within a year, you'll be married!" She clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"…Marriage? I'm only fourteen mother! The last thing on my mind is marriage!"

"Oh nonsense, I was married when I was your age!"

"I won't do it!" I understood why my sister was no where near; they sent her to her room to keep from warning me. I understood why my father could not and would not look at me in the eye; he was powerless to stop it. "I refuse to marry some guy I don't know! I'm too young!" Grabbing my stuff from my room, I slipped out from the window and into the night.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Finally, at long last! I didn't tell Steve about why I spent the night a night earlier; he could tell I didn't want to speak of it. His mother was ecstatic to have a girl in the house, even if that girl was a tomboy.

We walked into the old building, my eyes shining brightly with fear and amazement. I looked around, shocked to the core of how scary this actually was. But still, I loved it! This was a thrill, something so rare in this place!

"Can I help you two?" A voice came up from behind us.

I jumped and grabbed Steve's forearm, spinning around to face the person who spoke. There before us was a tall man with a red hat (making him taller, if possible), red gloves, a dark red (suspiciously looking like blood) outfit. He smiled, his teeth almost black and his tongue yellow. I shuddered…what a handsome man.

"W-We're here for the show." Steve managed to speak first.

"Tickets please." He repeated like a machine.

Steve took out his ticket with ease while I hesitated. I hadn't left it at home did I? If mother found it, she'd kill me! Forget the marriage, I'd be at my funeral! I felt a trace of panic; where is it?!

"Try your hat, Samantha." The man spoke up again.

I could have slapped myself; of course! My hat is the place I always hide important stuff. I just forgot this time because of the…How had he known that? Steve beat me again to speak, "How did you know her name? And where the ticket was?"

The man leaned down, meeting our heights. "I know many things, young man. I know you don't like your parents and snuck out of here after 'borrowing' the money from your mother."

His head turned to me and, much to my annoyance, I stepped back. His breath stank worse than garlic roasting with rotten eggs on a July afternoon! "And I know you resent your mother for putting you into that arranged marriage. And that you feel out of place here, like someone else should be instead."

My mouth dropped. "…Lucky guess!" I crossed my arms, "Anyone can assume that Steve hates his parents; he's a teenager! Anyone can guess that I resent my mother, I'm a tomboy. I dress the complete opposite than what my mother wants; most teens do. And of course we snuck out and borrowed the money; how else could we have gotten here?!"

The man chuckled darkly, "You'll see soon enough that I do not 'guess'. Now, follow me." As we walked, Steve nudged me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the marriage?" He whispered furiously.

I winced, trying to scoot away so he wouldn't hit me. "I didn't want to ruin tonight. I was planning on telling you after it…"

Thankfully, the man turned around in time. I silently thanked him and shivered when he nodded with a grin at me. It was like he heard my thoughts! We gave him the tickets, I had to stifle a laugh as he ate them, and stepped into the theatre.

The show was amazing…some new and different…something I'd become a part of.

* * *

Next chapter: Crepsley and Steve meet…and (here's another twist I spoke of earlier) Sam gets caught! Review!

This chapter was longer than anticipated so I couldn't really add the meeting yet.


	3. Turning

**Thanks again to xXVampireXx for reviewing.**

* * *

A huge grin covered my face as we walked out. The show was over; not that Steve would have noticed. He saw the spider performing man (cute guy) and turned pale and went silent….stayed that way for the rest of the time. I shuddered at the spider, but enjoyed the act none the less. I admired the name, Crepsley I think his name was, for having the courage to perform with such a creature.

As we passed Mr. Tall, we chatted for a minute. He was very polite and smiled warmly when I told him I especially loved the false ending. When we moved along, since there were people behind us, Steve grabbed my arm.

"I need you to go back home and sneak into bed. I'll be there in the morning…I hope."

I snorted, crossing my arms under my non existent bosom, "You really think I'd leave you here? Those were the first words you spoke in a while and they made no sense at all! What are you…"

"No!" He grabbed my arms in a harsh manner, "I'm serious Samantha! Go home and don't worry about me." My eyes widened when he called me by my full name. Reluctantly, I nodded and walked away. A grin slid on my face as I ran up some 'haunted balcony'.

A few minuets passed until I saw Steve appear on the stage. He looked as frightened as a baby lamb, his eyes darting everywhere. I stepped closer to the edge, glancing down at the mold covered floor. Shrugging it off, I paid attention to a man's shape falling down; those boards would hold my weight.

It was Mr. Crepsley!

What would Steve want with that man? I tried to listen but…their voices were too soft. However, his teeth was chattering louder than normal, echoing in this big place. I leaned closer to hear but stepped back, hearing the floorboards groan. Hopefully no one would have heard that.

"…And you're a vampire." I heard Steve's voice rise slightly.

My mouth dropped. So many thoughts raced through my mind as they spoke. I felt myself grow faint and fought to stay conscious. A vampire?! Steve wouldn't…lie…would he?

Suddenly I saw the boy who was my best friend shout and laugh menacingly, running out of the building. I stood there, unable to move. My breaths came in short gasps of shock. I watched Crepsley clean off the blood from his teeth, spitting every now and then. I failed to hear the balcony groan warningly under me.

Without warning, the moldy board gave in under my weight and a yelp left my lips as I came crashing into the ground.

I moaned in pain, taking the board that had been digging into my back out. Whatever I had landed on, it was soft. Oh…right…it was the moldy board. As I was about to stand, a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me up effortlessly. It was Larten Crepsley, the man who gave me the flyer in the alley…and who was a vampire.

I gulped in fear and took a step back, my tennis shoes stepping on the soft balcony pieces. "I…" _don't know whether to run before you kill me or try to talk my way out of this._

"You are the friend of that boy, Steve. Samantha, are you?" A sadistic grin came across his face, "I thought you had left earlier but it would seem you knew noting until now."

I didn't say anything, instead I thought and calculated (poorly) of how far I could get before he caught me. Suddenly I sprinted off. Just because I wasn't the best in soccer didn't mean I was slow. I got maybe six feet before his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me against his body.

"What should I do with you?" He asked softly in my ear, obviously enjoying my fear.

"Please, let me go." I spat out on impulse, "I wont' tell anyone, I swear!"

He spun me around, his eyes showing kindness despite his sneer. "…Fine then. Speak nothing or else I will track you down."

And so I ran.

* * *

The next day, I returned home from my friend Darren's house. His parents were a little worried when I showed up at the middle of the night, but they welcomed me none the less. I told them that my family got into a fight; I just needed a bed and a roof.

Darren was a good friend, although very curious at times.

My father was asleep when I got home and my mother was out working. My sister, who had been playing with dolls in the living room, jumped up and hugged me. I told her everything; even about the Cirque…well, except the vampire part.

Mother came home at night…

"Samantha! Where have you been?!" She exclaimed, sounding like Molly Weasley in the movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "I've been looking all over the place! Where have you been staying at?!"

Sighing, I confessed, "I've been at Steve's and Darren's house."

"What?! Why don't you make some nice friends that are girls?!" She screeched, just like she had before.

Rolling my eyes without her seeing, I answered, "Because all the girls are too smug for me to talk to. I don't like them."

"Well you don't have to worry about any friends anymore…" She said, suddenly calm. "The marriage is next month. You'll be…"

"What?!" It was my time to scream. "I refuse to marry anyone whom I don't love! Especially at this age! And you can't make me!"

"Oh really? Who says I can't?"

"I'll…I'll…I'll…" Anger boiled up, my mouth spitting out all my thoughts at once. "I'll get Larten Crepsley the vampire to kill that man that you arranged to marry me!"

I froze.

Without letting my family react, I sprinted upstairs and locked my door. I paced the floor, panting in fear and frustration. I had yelled Crepsley's secret on complete accident. What would happen? Would he kill and eat me? Drain my blood? Harm my family?

Either way, I had to get out before the man whom I was supposed to marry came. I was about to pack when I remembered…I left my bag at Steve's. Damn!

Shaking, I grabbed a few small things and opened the window. I'd go to Steve's, get my bag and then…I didn't know. My foot touched the roof and I gasped, feeling just how slippery it was. I got my other foot out and leaned forward, about to grab my stuff. Suddenly my feet slipped…I felt myself get slammed down. As I slid down the roof, in too much pain to stop myself, I wondered if I was going to die.

A hand, a familiar one might I add, reached out and grabbed mine. With ease, the man lifted me up without any effort. I shook slightly when I landed on the roof, only to be carried down into the wooden area of my house. "You!" I shouted with fear. He smiled and put me on the ground.

"Is that any way to thank a man who saved your life?"

"You're not a man! You're a monster!" I yanked away a few steps.

"Why?" He sneered. "Because I'm a vampire? I heard you tell your family about…"

An idea popped into my head when he said 'vampire'. "I know a solution!" I exclaimed, "To keep me from spilling any more secrets…turn me into a half vampire."

"What?" This surprised him, stumped him.

"You heard about my marriage, no doubt, when I shouted about you. To keep my family from investigating, and to keep my freedom, turn me!"

(A/N: I'm lazy so let's say she got turned like Darren did.)

"We will need to fake your death so no one comes after you." He said as we walked back towards my house.

"How?" As he told me, I felt more and more regret by the second. The very idea scared the wits out of me! "…Fine."

* * *

Next chapter: The fake death. Review please.


	4. Leaving

**Thanks to Vampet6 & xXVampireXx** **for reviewing. I don't know if there are really arranged marriages in that place but her mother is old fashioned so I'm sure she found another old fashioned family. The man she was supposed to marry is 15 years her senior. I only made the arranged marriage so she had a reason to want to run. And…hmm…I can't remember any other notes.**

* * *

Mr. Crepsley had grabbed my waist and basically jumped onto of the roof, helping me inside my room. To be honest, that kind of freaked me out. I mean, if he could jump to my bedroom window with ease, he could kill me…even if I was his half-vampire assistant!

Still, as I lay in bed and turned my back to the door, I looked out the window. My eyes fluttered closed and I could have sworn I saw him watching over me. Like…like a Vampire Angel…

* * *

The next night, I had to face the man whom was supposed to be my 'husband'. He was the most vile, foulest, smelling, sailor-mouth, rude old man I've ever met! When we were eating dinner, he burped loud and long. When he ate…his bloated stomach jiggled. I felt sick thinking of our wedding night.

Well, good thing there would be no wedding night.

When I stepped into my room, I almost ripped off the dress I had to wear. It was a short frilly thing that was a dark green, complimenting my darkened eyes of sorrow and annoyance. My hair had been brushed and without a cap, twisted into a bun with some of my hair escaping it.

I hated it!

I looked like a little girl playing dress up, what with my lack of curves and such. I ripped off the dress and put on some shorts and a torn t-shirt that had a funny insult on it. "You're awesome…Can I have MONEY now?" It was given to me by my disabled father for Christmas last year. He hadn't said a word during dinner, neither had my little sister. For a moment, I hated them both. Why hadn't that spoken up?!

As I punched the wall, I heard a voice from behind speak up, "You will make a hole if you try to use all your strength."

Spinning around on my heels, I felt my heart skip a beat; Larten Crepsley. "Mr. Crepsley…" I muttered, greeting him.

He came out of my closet and I had to bite my tongue to keep from making a very inappropriate joke about that. He pulled out a dark foul smelling liquid in a vial, "Drink this; you will become numb and appear very dead. You will be conscious through most of it, but you will not feel anything. I will break your neck, careful not to harm your spinal cord, and throw you out the window. You might substation a few bruises and bones but they will heal."

Suddenly I felt anger bursts through my veins. Why was it always an adult making the choices of my life for me? "NO! I refuse to do it…" Then I realized I had shouted.

The way he stepped forward, the way he glared at me, I felt fear overtake my anger. Stepping back, I slid onto my bed until the wall hit my back. My body felt like mush. "I…I…I don't feel safe with all that. I-I'll just say I ran away. My mother won't tell anyone since she cares about appearance so no one will search for me. Please don't make me…" I hated to grovel but this man scared me! That, and the fact that cuodl force me with ease.

Crepsley gave a heavy sigh. He took pity on me, his eyes kind, "Alright Sam. Gather your stuff and write a note. Be quick about it!" Within ten minutes, I had managed to pack a few outfits, a book or two, my iPod & the charger, and a few pictures. As I turned to get on the vampire's back, a knock echoed; it was my father!

"Wait!" I whispered into his ear, "Just one moment, I beg of you." He could have easily taken off but hesitated instead. He placed me down and, after hiding my stuff, I opened the door, "Yes daddy?"

"Daddy?" The one legged man chuckled as he rest on his cane, "You haven't called me that for years now. May I come in?"

My heart stopped, "Uh, no…it's a mess and…"

"I don't mind; my legs hurting from this damn cane and…I need to speak to you privately." I let him in, feeling bad for his severed injury. The closet door silently closed just in time as he sat on my bed. "Sammy I wish I could stop this but…I'm sorry I have failed you Samantha. That man is too old, too rude and too ugly to be with such a beautiful growing lady such as yourself."

'Growing? Maybe once every five years…' I thought bitterly.

"Dad, it's not your fault. Mother just wants me to live in the riches…no matter who it's with." I tried to comfort his guilt ridden soul.

"Seeing you with him, miserable, makes me feel horrible. The guilt burns like a fire. I…can't do anything but…" He looked up from staring at the ground, something sparkling in his eye, "If you were to take a stroll and…get lost, perhaps not come back…"

My jaw dropped, "You want me to run away?!" My voice was sharp.

He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Shh, walls have rats and rats have ears." We both looked at the small crack under the door, seeing no shadows thankfully. "Be free and happy instead of caged and depressed. Here's a couple of hundred dollars; they're from the dowry. At least that will be put to use."

"Dad, I can't take this! You and Jamie (Sister) need it more than I do, much more. Take half at least." I tried to give some back but he shook his head.

"No, Sam. I want you to have it. I don't want you begging for money or selling yourself; I want you to get a job in another town." His eyes were covered with sorrow, "I never thought I'd see you leave this early, Sammy."

We said nothing. Even if the wedding was called off, I'd still have to run. I'm no completely human…

"…Come here." His voice was choked with emotions as he hugged me tight. "My precious rebellious daughter Samantha…I'll miss you."

Tears were falling from my eyes too, which I didn't bother to hide. "I'll miss you too. I'll call you once a month, I promise."

As he parted, he walked out of my room, leaving me to hug myself. Tears were racing down my face and just as I was tempted to hide them with my cap, a hand stopped me. Crepsley had grabbed my shoulder.

A very sympathic Crepsley looked down at me, waiting with patience. When I calmed down, he cleared his throat, "Shall we go Sam?" And with that, we were off into the night.


	5. Hunt

**Thanks to xXVampireXx for reviewing.**

* * *

For the past month, we had traveled to a different city…six times! For the first three weeks, we merely slept outside. Abandoned places, churches, under the stars or trees…stuff like that. I finally got the courage to ask the man if we could get a hotel.

I was terrified of his reaction, for I barely knew him and had no idea if he had a temper. So far, he had been patient with me and my ignorance for the ways of Vampires. That was to be expected…but how would he act if he got mad? What set him off?

He was reluctant at first, but calm thankfully. After I complained about my back hurting for the, oh I don't know…60th time, he caved in. The room we got was plain and simple but as long as it had a bed, I wasn't whining! The walls were peeling, the T.V. was broke, and the bathroom looked as though it could collapse into the ground…but the beds were so soft like clouds.

I lay on one of them, feeling completely drained and exhausted. We hadn't done a lot except hunt twice the last week, which I shied away from. I didn't understand why I felt like this but had a suspicion.

"Sam, get up. We need to hunt once more." Mr. Crepsley stated.

I groaned softly, annoyed by my 'boss'. The idea of having to get up from this warm bed right after my body relaxed…well, it wasn't the best one yet. However, I got up and walked out of the room. How would I help this time…?

As it turned out, I had to be a "lost little girl" just like before. There was some chubby scoutmaster that I frightened the hell out of by trailing behind him. For a Scoutmaster, he really couldn't run for long. When Crepsley appeared before him, actually tackled him, he fainted after inhaling the knock out gas. I sincerely hope never to be victim to such breath.

When he finished drinking, I hesitated. My tongue was inches away from the flowing blood but then I pulled away as if burned. The very idea repulsed, yet intrigued, me. When I had to do it for real though…I just couldn't. The little piece of humanity left in me begged me, stopped me before I could.

"You will die without blood, Sam!" He snapped at me, "As a girl, you are more likely to die sooner than a boy half vampire." From what I knew so far, if he was **really **mad at me, he'd call me by my full name. He was annoyed so far…I had to be careful.

"Of course! The girls always get the short end of the stick; always get screwed with any and almost every deal of life. And…I-I…I'm still not used to it." I started off with a huffy rant, and then died down to a mutter. It was a poor excuse, I know but…still.

Crepsley finished licking the fallen blood from that talk and healed the cut with his spit. "Do you feel tired already?" He walked as he continued the conversation, reviving it. "If you do not drink human blood within a week, then in a fortnight you will die!"

I winced physically and looked away. Such a difficult choice! Live on for quite some time with no humanity left…or die with it. A sigh escaped my lips and I had to stare at my walking feet.

When we got to the hotel, I lay down and closed my eyes. Sleep would help me…it always does. However, as I tried to rest, I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed. Looking up, I blinked. Despite the darkness of the room, I saw it was Larten Crepsley.

"Yes Mr. Crepsley?" I whispered, too tired to talk.

He sighed gently, venting his frustration and messed up my hair, "I do not want to lose an assistant, especially one so feisty. Please try to take a little next time we hunt?"

"…Yes sir…" I whispered half heartedly, falling asleep again.

* * *

Next chapter: He tricks her into drinking blood, her first show of pure rage. Then we go to the town where she injures another kid…then Cirque Du Freak! Review please.


	6. Adding Insult to Injury

**Thanks to Vampet6, RinRoxs4 and xXVampireXx for reviewing.**

* * *

When I awoke, it was nighttime. At first, I just thought the curtains had been pulled over the window. It took only a few moments to realize that I was staring up at stars and a slim crescent moon instead of a thick one like last night. As you can imagine, I freaked out.

Sitting up in my very cozy bed, I looked around with panic stricken eyes. "Ah, you are awake at last." Mr. Crepsley spoke from a few feet away. "I awoke to see you there in the same position you were in a day ago. Did you have a nice long rest?" His voice was calm, a little too calm for my taste.

Unsure if this was a loaded question, I nodded.

"That means you are getting weaker. At this rate…I calculate you will die within a week." He stated calmly.

Yup, that was a loaded question, I thought bitterly.

As I got out of bed to stretch, he mentioned, "I made us some dinner. It's on the table."

"I really should take a shower before I…whoa." I stared at the food, no…the banquet on the table. There was baked chicken, mashed potatoes, soup that smelt like mushroom, green beans, soda for me (wine/blood for him) and…ice cream cake! My mouth watered and I was so grateful that I didn't have fangs, or else I would have sliced my tongue on them as I licked my lips.

"…Then again, I'll eat first, and then shower."

He chuckled as he sat down, "Thought so."

We ate in silence most of the time, the sound of fake silverware hitting the plate echoing in the hotel. I was a little surprised by all this and was tempted to ask where he got it from, or had he cooked it. Instead, I ignored it and was about to pour myself some more soda in my plastic goblet cup.

"Sam…" He started off slowly, watching me stop pouring so he could talk. "If you get a knife, we can cut the ice cream cake."

Oh how I had yearned for this kind of kindness, this type of generosity, this kind of…caring…for a while! Not from him per say but from someone. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Smiling, I got up with my heart feeling all warm. When I got back, I handed him the knife and he cut up the cake. His eyes sparkled, but with what, I wonder?

My fingers wrapped around the plastic cup and I hesitated, a warm feeling on my palm. Ignoring it, I smiled and blushed when he said, "Let us have a toast, for how quick you have picked up the ways of a vampire!" After we lightly hit our cups together, I chugged down the drink.

As soon as it went down my throat, I realized it was warm instead of cold. It tasted like…like…a creamy substance, nothing at all like soda. No sodium, no carb-…I felt sick suddenly. Mr. Crepsley looked triumphant and slightly smug.

"I am sorry I had to trick you so harshly, Sam, but it was for your own good." He stated softly, watching me as I tried not to puke.

"…You put blood in my drink when I went to get the knife, didn't you? This whole thing, the act of being kind and caring, was false, wasn't it?" I muttered softly, shocked still.

He looked a little surprised, "Yes to your first question. However, I do care and…"

Without warning, the knife that had ice cream sticking to its cool sparkling surface zoomed merely centimeters from his ear. I wasn't very good at marking a target and this wasn't luck that I barely missed; it was rage. My body shook uncontrollably, my teeth chattering as I tried to speak. My eyes were narrowed and I could feel a vein swell up on my neck. I was standing, grabbing a cheap fake knife next to my plate.

"You bastard!" I suddenly shouted with my voice high and loud so other people could hear. "You sneaky son of a whore, how dare you! I would have drunken that vile red crap when I was ready!"

"Was that before or after you di-…" He started to say quietly but I silenced him by placing the knife at his throat, touching it. It wasn't sharp but with one strong plunge, especially with my renewed strength from the blood (which he gave me, ironically), I'd go through his throat. I think he was too shocked to move as well, shocked that I reacted like this. I was shocked too.

"Don't you **dare **try to finish that sentence!" I screamed, "If you _ever_ try that stunt again, if you _ever_ force me to do that again, I'll wait until its noon and slice your head off before stuffing it with garlic and throwing it in a blessed river!" Okay, so I knew the old myths were fake but still, it gave the idea of my hatred for him.

Crepsley nodded slowly, looking like he truly regretted doing it. "I understand, Sam. I…apologize. I was merely looking out for you."

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to fume about how my humanity was gone. When I opened it, it was a cop!

"Er…yes officer?"

"Neighbors reported they heard fighting." He glanced at the knife behind Crepsley's head. "…Is everything alright here?"

How long had he been standing there? Had he heard the wrong part of the 'force' thing? My ears went red. "Yes, merely a little PMS." I had to make the story believable, "Son of a gun won't go get me chocolate strawberries…He spent his money on that whore he has on the side."

Crepsley's mouth dropped for only a second before recovering. "Well, keep it down." The officer nodded before leaving. When I turned, ready to give the vampire hell again…I couldn't.

Instead, I burst out laughing, "You-You're face! It's s-so…ha ha ha! It's so priceless! So st-ha! Stunned!" I couldn't help but fall over, holding my sides as I laughed. Well…laughter is the best medicine there is, or so I'm told.

* * *

The next day, I was walking around the small town. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was grateful towards the old vampire for helping me. I felt a lot stronger and less tired. Still, I had told him, if he pulled a similar stunt like that again I'd kill him even if he was my 'creator'.

As I walked by a small park, I hesitated. Looking over, I watched a few guys play soccer. My eyes watered as I thought of Steve, Darren, Tommy and Alan. How were they doing back there? There were some cheerleaders, some looking my age, some looking older.

I watched as one team scored a goal and glanced at an older looking one. Suddenly I felt so…childish and immature. While that blond had perky firm breasts that showed off cleavage, a thin yet curved body with a small butt…I felt jealous. I was basically a walking stick; no breasts or curves. I had a small butt because of chocolate, thinking of Steve's 'chocobutt' compliment. It would be decades before I could look like that. Till then, I guess I'm stuck looking like a child…whom no one would want.

"Hey kid!" One of the guys yelled, "Wanna play?!"

Glancing around to make sure they weren't talking to someone behind me, I smiled, "Sure!" Okay…so maybe I could be like a human again like this, for a few moments. Fixing my hat to hold all of my hair, I tied my shoes and jogged over.

Roughly an hour passed and I was sweating like mad, but I appreciated it. We were winning by a few points, the cheer leaders cheering and smiling. Just as I was about to kick the ball, the other teams captain slammed into me. I went skidding into the grass, staining my white shirt and dark brown Capri's.

"What the hell!" I snarled, standing up. My hat fell off, my shoulder length hair falling. Ignoring several soft gasps, I walked over and poked the slightly taller boy in the chest, "What's your problem, pig!?"

"You're a _girl?!"_ He exclaimed.  
"No duh!" I snarled, looking around. Apparently by the looks of everyone's face…they had all thought I was a guy. I didn't expect this to hurt so bad. "…Let's play already!"

"Whoa, no!" He said, "I hurt you on accident, I won't do it again knowing you're a girl."

"What?!" My eyes widened, "You sexist pig!"

He shoved me and started to taunt me about my body. Without meaning to, I punched him square in the jaw and…immediately regretted it. A loud crack following a scream of pained agony echoed. Looking down at the thrashing boy…I felt sick to my stomach; his jaw was basically busted into small pieces.

Panic over took me and I sprinted back to the hotel. As soon as I got in, I shook the vampire who turned me awake. It was about seven, still too early for him to awaken. Usually the idea of his reaction of waking early would have scared me stiff as a board but this was more dire than his beauty rest.

"What is it?!" He snarled coldly as he caught sight of the suns slow setting rays. "Why in the world would you wake me at such a…"

"We have to leave!" I snapped, interrupting him, "Now!"

With one look at my blood and grass covered self, we took off.

* * *

Next chapter: They go to an empty church and she shouts at Crepsley for changing her, revealing her shame of looking like a guy and not a girl. Then the Cirque later that chapter. Review please.

**"I'll Never Have That Chance" in the Lestat Musical goes so well with Sam at this moment; Check it out on Youtube or see the lyrics. Plus, "I Want More" is quite good for the vampire story lol.**


	7. Talk With Family And Crepsley

**Forgive me if my language sounds…odd for Sam. I've been reading Romeo & Juliet and it's taken its toll lol.**

* * *

The travel away from the city was painstakingly slow for me. Despite us flitting, we had to stay in the shadows as we did. Because it was only seven in the evening, the sun wouldn't be down for another hour. And although I found out that the old wives tale of vampires dying instantly when sun touched their skin was false…it did turn Mr. Crepsley a dark red.

At any other time, I would have laughed at how he looked like he spent a week at the beach without sunscreen. At any other time, I would have smiled and dared to poke fun at him. But the recent events that happened not even two hours ago scared me silent. I was upset not only because I had harmed someone or realized that I would never be normal…but because I wouldn't look like a girl for decades!

Wrapping my arms around his neck tighter, I closed my eyes and rest my weary head on his shoulder. The slightest movement of his head told me that he was glancing back at me, which made me wonder why he'd care if I had passed out or something. With a soft sigh, I ignored it and just tried to rest. For only a little bit…close my tired eyes and…sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw the sun slowly seeping through cracks in the wooden walls. Where was I? My eyes adjusted to the dimness of this room and my senses returned. I winced at the thing I lay on, it was hard and rough. Sitting up slowly, careful not to harm my muscles or anything, I glanced around. It was a church!

Immediately I thought about weddings, which led to my arranged marriage…which led my train of thought to my mother and family. This time when I winced, it was from memory instead of physical pain. Why did Mr. Crepsley have to choose this place to hide out in?!

As I stood, I wondered what my family was doing right now. No doubt my father had told my sister how I 'ran away'. They were probably a little worried about me…I'd call them today before the vampire awoke. Mother was probably feeling so stupid and making up excuses about my absence. She was probably worrying about her reputation and what others would say. Did she even worry about my well being?!

And what about Steve? What about Darren and Tommy and Alan? What about my only friends? They probably worried too…hopefully Jamie, my dear sister, told them what had happened. If not, I'd phone her and tell her to tell them right away! Glancing around, I saw the sleeping figure of Larten Crepsley.

Looking around, I made a note in the dust; _Went to call family, be back soon._  
I only hoped he wouldn't have to read it, for that meant he would have awoken at night…meaning I hoped to be back before then. I had no idea where we were and no idea how far the next town was. Shrugging, I walked outside and looked around. There was one advantage to Crepsley's trickery the other night; I ran faster than normal.

It took me roughly an hour to find a small town. It was similar to my own but held no vampires or circus's of freaks, of that much I was sure. I glanced around for a payphone and growled, seeing none. Then again, it would make sense for me not to find any. Payphones usually rest in big cities and well…this is a small town, like I said before.

Walking into a diner, which smelt delicious, I walked over to the register. "Excuse me," I asked in the most lady like tone I could muster, "Might I call my parents? I fear I got lost from them and must inform them of my well being." Ladies talked like that, right?

…Why was everyone staring? Oh! I could have slapped myself a thousand times! In all my thoughts and worry about my family, I had forgotten what I was wearing. My gray and white Capri's and shirt were still covered in grass stains…and dried blood. They must have been wondering what happened.

"I kind of slipped yesterday in the slaughter house…" That disgusted them enough to make them mind their own business. Grabbing the phone, I dialed my old phone number and prayed it hadn't changed.

"Ivy Home." Her father answered on the third ring.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed, unable to withhold my joy. "Oh it's so good to hear your voice!"

"Sammy! Oh my dear, how are you? Do you have enough money? Where are you at?" He questioned in a rush, joy showing in his voice as well.

Making sure no one heard, I answered, "I'm doing fine. I'm staying in a hotel, I have plenty of money. I don't really know where I am…just jumped off a train. Oh, but there's a church I am going to!" Well…it was the truth…just twisted slightly. "How is sister and mother?"

"Your sister is doing well in school. She gets lonely but Steve and Darren have been playing soccer with her. She told your four friends about what happened, so they know not to worry. Why don't you call them this week?" He suggested.

Blinking, I smiled, "Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Well I must go daddy, it's getting late and I need to rest."

"Late? It's only three in the afternoon. Where in heaven's name are you for it to be dark already?!" Astonishment showed in the one legged man's voice.

"Oh…I must leave. I'll call Steve tomorrow and talk to you in a few weeks. Be safe dad." I hung up and jogged outside. Now…which way to the church?

* * *

By the time I got back, it had to be an hour or two into the night. When I stepped in, the delicious aroma of stew filled my nostrils and I felt my mouth water. Crepsley must have read my note in the dust for he spoke up, "Did you have a nice talk with your family?"

"Yes…" I was unsure what else to say. Should I mention Steve? No…Just stay quiet, I guess. We ate slowly.

"Might I…be blunt and inquire why you are soaked in blood and grass?" He blurted out as he finished. The stew had been great, I thought. The meat was juicy, the vegetables soaked in some secret spice. It was a shame when it was gone.

Without meaning to, I told him everything, every detail.

"Hmm…You know…you can never be normal or play with humans without some accident waiting to happen. You must control your temper and…" He started.

"I know that!" I stressed, trying to be calm. "As we rode here, I couldn't stop thinking of the fact that my humanity, with the help of your foul trickery, has gone away! I can't play with others…but what angers me is that they didn't realize I was a girl!"

He rose an eyebrow, "That is silly."

"Is it?!" I stood up suddenly, my voice heightened. "Look at me, Crepsley! I had no breasts, I have no curves, and I am nothing more than a bud of a rose that will not bloom for decades to come! My face is plain and my eyes are dull! My hair is the opposite of silk and long, what a lady's hair should be! I won't become attractive and sexy or beautiful for a long time! And it's all because of you! You had to turn me and…" I sat down suddenly, covering my face with my hands as I struggled not to cry.

There was silence for a long time. Finally I felt arms around me, a hug. "I…am sorry, Samantha." His voice was full of regret as he whispered gently. My eyes widened as he held me. I didn't realize that this would be the beginning of how differently he saw me compared to others.

* * *

Next chapter: Cirque Du Freak. Review please.


	8. Ill Never Have That Chance

**Okay, this isn't really a chapter…and yet it is. I was listening to the Lestat Musical and thought that since Sam brought her iPod (yes I mentioned it when she was packing) perhaps we should hear a song from it. So yeah, sort of a song fic…just read. After this, we'll get to Cirque Du Freak.**

* * *

Turning on her iPod, I smiled softly and placed the headphones in my ears. It had been quite some time since I listened to this old thing. Probably because I was busy and such, what with moving and fighting the urge to drink more blood. Placing it on shuffle, I lay on a pew and waited for Crepsley to awaken so we may leave for the Cirque Du Freak. And of course…at the worst possible timing, the worst possible song came on.

'I'll Never Have That Chance'.

_I have spent so many years  
In fancy lace and beaded gowns,  
I have set my hair a hundred ways,  
My face I paint it up and powder it down.  
_Like a China doll, no doubt. Like a fragile doll that had its beauty paused in time…just like a full vampire. Well…almost._  
This body bares a telling tale,  
They pinch my cheek and wish me well.  
For all their patronizing smiles  
this frame remains a prison cell. _

Stuck in the body of a child, I feel Claudia's pain. Although I age one year per every five, I still know the horrible feeling of being stuck as a child._  
They look at me and what they see  
Is one more painted china doll.  
A sweet and cuddled good do well,  
A painted fan, a sweet treat and the parasol.  
_Beauty frozen in time and put on display. I frowned at such a thing, feeling pity for the vampire child._  
Inside of me there lives someone  
Who could have been somebody's wife, _

My eyes widened at this part. I had almost forgotten that vampires couldn't birth children._  
Who could have seen their children grow,  
Who could have had a normal life, _

Normal…right. Psh, that was before my mother arranged my future and I saw that cursed flyer. That was before I ran into Crepsley in the alley. I shivered, listening to more._  
Who could have easily loved a man  
And felt his kisses deep and moist.  
_Would I ever find a man to love? If I did, would he be mortal or a vampire? I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley and felt my cheeks grow hot to the touch. Him? No…never!_  
Instead I get this kiss of death  
And in this I have no choice.  
Imagine walking down the aisle,  
I'll never have that chance. _

A wedding? Laying back down, I stared at the ceiling. Who would love a half vampire? I wasn't even sure how they married…if they married._  
A wedding dress of virgin white  
The very best from France. _

I winced physically. Perhaps in a few…oh I don't know 30 or 40 years I'd be able to have the curves to fit into a beautiful dress. _  
A cottage in the country,  
The pleasures of romance,  
Sunlight laying on my skin.  
I'll never have that chance.  
So no, I'll never have that chance...  
_I could feel the sunlight in this stage but if I were to become a full vampire…I shuddered._  
They glide around society's swans,  
With slim long necks and perfect breasts,  
While I remain the frozen child,  
A baby bird without the wings to leave her nest.  
_Slapping my forehead, I cursed the so-called 'random shuffle' of the iPod. What cruel fate it was for me to here **this** song of all things!_  
This body bares a telling tale;  
They pinch my cheek and wish me well_

_For all their patronizing smiles  
this frame remains a prison cell.  
The mirror with its cruel laugh  
Reflects this ageless face of mine  
In taunting ways as if to say  
'Childhood is not something you can leave behind.'  
_Oh joy…my own childhood would last a few more decades, perhaps 30 if I'm lucky. Poor Claudia…_  
Inside of me there lives someone  
Who never felt a mother's love, _

I felt my eyes water slightly. What **did **a mother's love feel like? Mine was always so cold and always so…busy with her gossip and job. Surely she cared, for she worked constantly…but did she love me?_  
Who could have heard the bells on Sunday,  
Kneeling in the church of God, _

I snorted. I was n a church but alas, no preacher was preaching. Was I supposed to be dirty and unholy? Was I a sin? Was I an abomination? _  
Who would have loved a rainy day  
And never had to feel the fire.  
Instead I hunger for the vein  
That holds the life force I desire.  
_Blood…Ever since Crepsley tricked me into drinking it, I wanted more. _  
Pleasures of fine wines and dining  
I'll never have that chance  
The taste of chocolate and champagne,  
The very best from France,  
The arching of a rainbow  
And the way the colors dance.  
The miracle of giving birth,  
I'll never have that chance.  
_Soon I felt a stray tear or two fall on the wooden pew I lay on. Oh how much I have missed out on!_  
Imagine walking down the aisle,  
I'll never have that chance,  
A wedding dress of virgin white,  
The very best from France.  
A cottage in the country,  
The pleasures of romance.  
Sunlight laying on my skin,  
I'll never have that chance.  
I know  
I'll never have that chance...  
I'll never have that chance..._

Soon I had my eyes shut tight, tears escaping still. My body shook ever so slightly for this song really meant something to me. Sure I didn't have it off as bad as Claudia but still! Sitting up, I hugged my knees and bit my lip, not wanting Mr. Crepsley to awake to my sadness.

One guilt trip per day was enough.


	9. Cirque Du Freak

**Okay, onto the traveling to Cirque Du Freak. This is where things become different, hence the twist and turns on this story. **

* * *

We leave when the sun disappeared completely. I don't recall the old vampire getting up that early, minutes before the sun died down. At least, I don't recall him waking up this early by his own will. Perhaps the travel was long and hard? Maybe he wanted to get it over with in one night rather than stretch it out to several nights.

Although I had seen a different light of the vampire earlier, and yes I realize how weird it sounds since he can't really go into light AKA sunlight, I was still scared of him. I noticed that he didn't like me asking more questions than necessary and when I did, he'd give me a certain cold glare. Lately he hadn't done it a lot…but I decided not to tempt Fate.

"Are we flitting, sir?" I asked while placing my hat backwards on my head. Then I stopped. What happened to being girly? Placing it in my small bag, I brushed my hair and felt myself stare in awe; it was a few inches below my shoulder! I had forgotten how long it was…but there were so many split ends and it was greasy and dirty. Yuck; I'd have to shower soon.

Mr. Crepsley's gaze lingered on me, studying me as I did this. I hadn't noticed till I glanced up and felt his eyes on me. Blushing, I cleared my throat and, as if awakening from a dream, he nodded, "Yes. Do you have Madam Octa? Yes? Good. Hold on tight." He allowed me to basically cling to his neck.

As we flitted, I couldn't help but wonder why he had been watching me so…intently. I mean, sure he's never seen me with my hair flowing down…but there was something else in his gaze, some sort of heat. Sighing softly, I lay my head against his back. Men are so complex…

I suppose I must have drifted off for when I woke, we were in the middle of a forest/nowhere. Sliding off and stumbling to regain my balance, I looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are just a few miles from the camp." He answered, starting to walk.

Following after him, I asked, "Why can't we just flit the rest of the distance? Sun's coming up."

He frowned at me, "I know when the sun comes up! I do not wish to appear out of breath when we get there."

Several moments passed and suddenly I grinned. Despite my yearning to be more lady like, the tomboy in me just couldn't resist jogging. "Race ya there…old man!" It was a gutsy move to call him such a name but it did get him running beside me.

At first, as we passed some sort of hippie camp, I thought I had gotten away with calling him an old man. Oh how I was wrong! A few yards before we got to the piles of tents and trailers, he spun me around. Catching me before I could fall by the shoulders, he nearly shoved me into a tree. His mouth was next to my ear, giving me the chills. "If you ever call me an old man again, my young Sammy, then I will show you just how…youthful I can be." There was a certain teasing in his voice that turned my cheeks red.

We kept walking and arrived at a long silver trailer just as the sun started to creep up. My cheeks were still warm to the touch, probably a light pink. My hair was messy from running but at this moment, I didn't care. Mr. Crepsley knocked on the door and glanced sideways at me, a smug smile on his thin lips.

The door opened and I felt like I could have fainted; Mr. Tall was standing there, towering over with those coals for eyes. I swear my eyes felt like spirals! Calming down, I stepped in with Crepsley, mostly because he dragged me in by my wrist.

Once I sat down, I looked up and listened with half an ear. They were speaking of what had happened recently, how they both have been. I felt really nervous, dunno why though, but Mr. Tall just…scared me.

"Your coffin is where it always is, old friend." The leader smiled and turned to me. I gulped, which was a bad move for he saw, amusement in his tone, "…Do I frighten you, Miss Samantha?"

I scowled at how he used my full name, "No, just intimidate me. Where will I be sleeping?"

The older men glanced at each other and spoke at the same time, "Evra."

"Huh?" I blinked, "But I don't want to be away from…" I had spoken so fast that I nearly caught myself at the last moment. Looking away, I felt my cheeks warm up once more.

"What was that, Sam?" Mr. Crepsley asked with disbelief and curiosity in his eyes.

Reluctantly, I admitted, "Well, I've gotten so used to being near you, sir. I…don't want to…That is, I'd rather not sleep alone…" By this time, I had taken an interest in a hole in my shoe. Oh how I wished I could disappear at that moment! Although I failed to feel Mr. Tall's gaze upon me (later I realized he had read my thoughts) I wondered why exactly I had desired to stay near Crepsley. The man scared the hell out of me and at times I hated him, but the thought of being away made me…sad.

"I shall set up a small bed if you wish, Sam." Mr. Tall spoke my nickname. Giving him a thankful stare, I nodded with a small smile. As he walked with us to a trailer, he said, "We'll discuss your job around here later. Have a fair rest."

Within the hour, Crepsley lay in his coffin with the lid open while I lay on the small torn bed, a blanket over me. It was silent. Finally, he spoke up gently just in case I had been asleep, "Why _did _you wish to sleep near me?"

It took a few minutes for even me to think of an answer. He had guessed I fell asleep and was about to do the same when I spoke up, "Because I feel safe near you, sir."

* * *

Next chapter: First few days at Cirque, meeting a local kid…who isn't Sam Grest. (Was that his last name?)


	10. Cirque Du Freak II

It was easy to assume that I slept soundly with a coffin full of Larten-Protecting-Crepsley in it. It was easy to guess that my head was full of nightmares and memories that haunted me. Ironic, isn't it? I slept so soundly that my nightmares didn't wake me up. Instead, they woke up Mr. Crepsley.

"Sam!" He snarled with annoyance, "Samantha!" I heard him before I felt him. His grip on me was harsh, no doubt, but I didn't notice really since he was shaking me senseless. He was repeating my name with annoyance and agitation from getting woken up. He was probably regretting letting me stay here.

"W-What is it?" I exclaimed with confusion. My eyes fluttered open and thanks to my vampire senses, I could see Crepsley in the dark like it was clear day. "What happened?" My sleep had been so deep that I failed to remember most of the dreams at that moment.

"You were whimpering and screaming." He informed me with characteristic coldness, "You woke me up and made me believe we were under attack." Sitting up, he watched me as I glanced around. By the look in my eyes, he probably knew that I was remembering the dreams, the nightmares.

We stayed silent for a long time, both lost in thought. What time was it anyway? There were no windows here so I couldn't really tell. Finally, he spoke up. There was something in his sneering voice that hinted that he was concerned, something hidden. "What were you dreaming about anyhow?"

"Why?" I asked, unable to keep the anger out of my tone, "You care? I upset you're beauty rest…so what does it matter of the nightmares I had?"

There was a long pause and I could vaguely make out his facial expression. Even in this darkness, it was difficult to see. However…I think I saw regret or maybe a sign that he was extremely uncomfortable. When he replied, I understood why. "You were calling out…for your father and sister. And you were asking, begging in a sense for help…that you were getting kidnapped by me."

My eyes widened and I honestly felt a sliver of embarrassment…and shame. "I…" What was I to say? "I didn't…" I remembered my dream now that I was more awake.

_I was running towards my disabled father who was standing on his only leg. My baby sister, Jamie, was next to him. They were both looking worried, calling me without words to hurry. They started to shout which only got whispers into the air._

_No matter how much I ran, however, I couldn't reach them. It was like I was running on a treadmill or something. When I looked behind me, I let out a scream of surprise. I hadn't been expecting to see Mr. Crepsley. He was wearing his usual red outfit but…he had blood on the side of his mouth, fangs over his bottom lip. I ran faster, begging for my family to help…but they couldn't. I looked up at saw night above me, looked above my family to see day. That was what was separating us; I was half vampire, they were human._

That was why I cried out for help. I saw the man look slightly injured- or was that just my imagination? If he was really injured, it was probably because I wanted to get away from him in my dream. "Sir, I don't…that is, I'm not…I didn't mean what I said in my sleep. I enjoy staying with you."

Of course I had no idea what to say, so of course I was sounding like a complete…well, idiot. From my babble, thankfully, he smiled gently. He understood what I meant. "I see…Well then, let's try to rest for a few more hours." He looked around, "It should be noon by now if you wish to roam around."

Nodding, partly not trusting myself to sleep, I put my shoes on and walked outside. My dream was nothing more than a fight in my subconscious mind, leaking out its frustration and annoyance. I sighed and walked over to a fire.

I saw a snake boy, the one who scared us after the show, eating and taking care of his pet snake. I hesitated, unsure of what to do. He looked like my age give or take a few months…would he want to talk to me?

"I see you're awake." Mr. Tall's deep voice sounded from behind me. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I spun around. He had a small grin on his face, or was it a grim smile? "Come." He walked over to the snake boy, who stood up upon seeing his arrival. "Evra, this is Samantha Ivy. Samantha, this is Evra Von."

"Von what?" I tilted my head.

The reptile boy smiled, "Just Von." He held out a hand and I shook it, grimacing in surprise at the dry (yet slimy) scales that stuck to my flesh. He only kept grinning.

"Now then…Sam, do you know how to cook?" Mr. Tall asked.

"Not for a lot of people."

"Hmm…sew?"

"My flesh into the fabric, maybe."

"Wash clothes by hand?"

I snorted, "Not a clue."

He shrugged, obviously not too upset about this…as if he was expecting it. "You will be with Evra and help him with his chores." Then, instead of zipping off into thin air like I thought he would…he simply walked away, whistling. Was he mocking me?!

"Well, let's get rid of the poison in my snake's fangs first." He told me, walking into his tent.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do we do that?"

The green and yellow haired boy smirked almost sadistically at me, "By milking her fangs of course; just don't let her bite you."

* * *

Thankfully he milked the poison himself, letting me watch and learn…even though I'd never touch it. I got to clean the beautiful, yet scary, creature with sponges like silk or something. We did odd jobs around the place, which is what his chores were apparently.

It was evening and a lot of the performers, some I barely just met, were around a fire. I was having loads of fun! We were telling stories of humiliation, showing off out skills, and talking about places we've been. Then Mr. Crepsley decided to show up.

"I need to borrow my assistant for the night." He spoke up quite suddenly and stiffly. Looking over, I hesitated before walking to him. Somehow he still managed to frighten me.

When we were in the forest like area, he started to teach me certain things about vampires. Although I was a mere half one, he said, these things he told me would come in handy once I was a full vampire. And because of this being said, I ignored his lessons and thought about how it would be to be a full vampire…no longer human.

What would it be like to never walk in the sun again? To think about how I would never be able to feel the real warmth of that big yellow orange star…I shuddered thinking about it. To be able to flit and communicate through minds; THAT was cool.

"Sam…Sam! Will you pay attention?!" He sneered weakly. I looked over and he hesitated, "Are you alright?"

"…Yes sir." I put on the best fake smile I could muster. "I'm just distracted. Go on." So he went on about avoiding the sun…

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, NOW we meet the replacement of Sam Grest.


	11. Kelly

Thanks to those who reviewed, hehe.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see the coffin closed. I really hated the fact that there was no light…no window…no way of telling what time it was. Of course for the terrifying Mr. Crepsley it was easy, he had a built in clock or something!

Carefully, I slipped on my shoes and changed my outfit real fast. The only clean clothes I had were the dark Capri's and shirt I wore the night I slammed into Mr. Crepsley in the alley. Placing my back on backwards, hiding my long blond hair, I wondered if I should appear more lady-ish. No…it would get in the way of my work.

Evra and I spent a few hours just walking around the tents. At first, I couldn't tell the trailers apart but after a while, by the fourth time around them, I figured a way to remember them; markings, bumps, scratches, etc. I just needed to worry about the next time we moved.

Finally, close to three or four in the afternoon, the snake boy and I sat under a tree near by. It was pretty calm, which surprised me. I always thought being in the Cirque or freak shows were always hectic, panicky and such. But instead, I and Evra were sitting there, munching on apples. He was telling me how he came here.

Suddenly I heard something in the tree above us. Hesitating, I looked over at him. My hearing scenes were a lot sharper than his despite the few weeks of me not feeding. I would have been able to tell if it was an owl or something…but it wasn't. It was much heavier than an animal. And the only thing, the only heavy creature that could get on a tree like that is…well, probably a human.

It took Evra a few moments to realize I wasn't listening. In fact, when he looked at me, he was about to ask if I was paying attention. Thank goodness he didn't or the creature above us would have heard and ran. Instead, he silently looked up too. He mouthed to me without a peep, "On the count of three, shake the tree."

"One…Two…Three!"

With the silent number shouted, Evra and I started to shake the tree viciously. It was easy for me since my strength was twice Evra's, or any human in fact. The creature that was in the tree tumbled out in a ball, rolling a few feet away. Thankfully though, it did not run for it was dazed. It was…a she!

The girl was probably a little younger than me…or probably a few months younger by my appearance. Even though a good few months went by, I only looked a couple of weeks older if possible. The child was probably twelve, maybe eleven.

She had dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, her skin tan from staying out in the sun all day. Looking up, she hesitated and from her position, looked like she was ready to run. Instead, she got up and smiled shakily, "Um…hi."

"…Hi." Evra and I repeated her somewhat stupidly.

"Uhh…" She looked around, her heels and toes of her feet touching the ground in an annoying pattern. She was bouncing on her heels, ready to slip away. "My name's Kelly. What's yours?"

The snake boy and I looked at each other, obviously a little weirded out to be greeted in such a way. Honestly, who in their right minds would fall from a tree after spying and act natural, introducing yourself? Maybe the fall had hurt her 12 year old mind.

"I'm Evra and that's Samantha." He spoke up, beating me to my own name.

"But everyone calls me Sam." I glared slightly at him.

"So Kelly…" Evra raised an eyebrow, as if trying to come off as a hard ass, "What were you doing in that tree?"

"I…" She smiled suddenly, seeing through his act. "I wanted to watch you guys. I mean, I had heard rumors about this Cirque Du Freak thing, so I wanted to see what it looked like. You're obviously from different towns…and I wanted to meet you two."

"Well now that you have, you can leave." I smiled to show I was kidding. It had been a while since I met some humans. "Come on, we'll show you around." As she passed me, I smelt blood. "Did you hurt yourself coming down?"

"Huh?" She looked at her knee, "Oh yeah, I didn't notice. Oh well, I'll be okay. Can we see the place?!"

Evra must have seen the way my eyes sparkled and saw the struggle I had when I looked away. "Um…" He hesitated, stalling, "Sam, why don't you go talk to Mr. Crepsley. Kelly, we'll get you cleaned up. It's dangerous to walk around here with an open cut."

"But he's not awake…" I whispered, grateful when he stood between me and the child.

"Just go. Meet us later." He turned to Kelly and smiled, "Now then, let's get some band-aids. I'm sure the Ring Leader has some."

When he had shooed the young girl away, I started my way to Crepsley's trailer. The sun was still out…but the desire to feed was strong, almost overwhelming. I couldn't go to Mr. Tall for help because…although he knew a lot about vampires, he couldn't help me. Plus, I'm not sure if I could feed on any person in Cirque, willing or not.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I whispered as I knelt next to the coffin. "Mr. Crepsley." I spoke louder. Biting my lip, I opened the lid. It didn't creak, thank goodness. Inhaling sharply, I stared at what was inside. In his peaceful sleep, he looked so relaxed and…handsome. His scar was almost faded, his lips curled into a small grin, his hair messy.  
"Larten?" I called out a little louder. Unsure of how he might react, I grabbed his wrist and held firm, just about to say his name again. However, that touch of his wrists made him jolt awake, fully aware and alert as if he had been up all this time.

Despite my firm grasp, he twisted his hands free and held onto my tightly. His eyes landed on me, focusing quickly. "Samantha?" He rasped out. "It is not even sun fall! This is the second time you have disturbed my sleep, girl. What are you doing?!"

On impulse, what with the way his voice was so low, deep, scratchy, and frightening, I tried to scoot away. His hands on my wrist proved to be like chains. I hesitated, shaking slightly. "I-I…I need to feed again…sir." I whispered softly, slightly too nervous to look up at him.

"Feed?" He looked at me with a strange sparkle in his eye. "You actually _want_ to?"

I sneered weakly, "I met a local girl who scraped her knee and nearly attacked her. I don't want to but I need to!"

Although he didn't let go of my wrist, his grip loosened considerably. "Right…come, we will go right now."

"What about the sun?" I blinked.

"We will use the shadows."

* * *

Next chapter: Replacement of R.V. Review please!


	12. HL

**Thanks to Marissa and xXVampireXx**

* * *

By the time we were in the local town, I was calling Mr. Crepsley every name under the moon under my breath! I couldn't believe I actually went over to him, woke him up in the afternoon, and asked him to take me feeding! I mean, honestly, where is my sense of humanity?!

The sun was just setting, which made Mr. Crepsley stop abruptly which, in turn, made me slam into him. "Oomph!" I muttered, looking at him with confusion. His eyes, however, were turned towards the settling sun.

"…Beautiful…" He whispered softly. For a split moment, I actually thought he was talking to _me_! After all, I hadn't been looking at him and when he said that…it was just wishful thinking. Wishful thinking of having someone, anyone, say I was beautiful, I mean. Or did I wish that he'd say it to me, that Mr. Crepsley would be the 'someone' to speak it?

"Sir?" I spoke up softly, trying to push away this tormenting train of thought.

"Oh, yes, right." He helped me up with ease, as though he were picking up a flower or something, and started to dodge in and out of the shadows. When nightfall finally came, he helped me slide into a house. There was a man in front of a small T. V. set, drunk and passed out.

"Will drinking his intoxicated blood make me drunk too?" I wondered out loud, studying the man. He looked like a guy who just lost a job, who hasn't shaved since, and drank like a fish recently.

Crepsley shook his head, "No, of course not. If you drink too much, then yes, but I will stop you when you have had enough." Using his sharp nails, he made a small cut on the arm of the passed out man. I hesitated. He had tricked me the last time…could I really drink by myself, fully aware of what I was doing? Part of me said no while the other part said try to. My body _needed _blood to survive and…well, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

"Well, girl?" He said impatiently, seeing my hesitation. "Drink!"

Closing my eyes, I let my lips latch onto the skin of this drunken man. The blood was bitter, but hardly noticeable, and very creamy just like the 'soda' I had drunk when Crepsley tricked me. Suddenly, the little part of me that hesitated and stalled, the very same part that was probably all that was left of my humanity, disappeared. I began to drink greedily, quickly.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my middle and almost drag me off of the man. I looked up, thankfully not feeling any blood that might have dripped onto my face or something. Mr. Crepsley's eyes were slightly wide, obviously surprised at how I acted. My face flushed with shame and I had to look away.

"…That is enough, I think." He said carefully, healing the man's cut with his spit. "Come, let us go back to the Cirque."

As we walked over, I felt myself grow sick with shame, shame at how I acted. I was…I was a monster! "Mr. Crepsley, I…"

"Yes?" He asked as we kept walking.

Was this how he was going to act? So emotionless? So detached? So cold?! What if this man, this…this _vampire _that I was a monster?! Oh this was too much. "Stop!" I exclaimed, doing as I had just shouted. He did too. "…" My breathing was a little loud, ready to cry at any moment, "…What…What happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned me with the same tone, the tone of calmness and…being detached.

"You know what I mean!" I whispered, my body shaking ever so slightly. Oh please, don't let me cry! "Why did I do that, drink so greedily? I felt like one of the seven sins! Why…"

"Because," He spoke with a hint of reassurance in his voice, his hand on my shoulder, "Because you need to feed more often to control your hunger."

"But…I'm not a…"

"Human anymore." He interrupted me, stopping me from saying creature of the night. "You are no longer human, Sammy…You need to learn this and adapt."

"W-What if I can't?" My voice trembled under his touch.

"…Then I will help you as much as I can."

* * *

Kelly laughed as Evra made a silly face. I smiled at that, chuckling softly. I felt a lot better, both physically and emotionally. Now that Kelly's wounds were wrapped up and I had fed, which I told Evra about, we were roaming around the place. There was a small forest clearing near by, where a camp of those smelly hippie people was seen at when Crepsley and I came here.

"Kelly, let's…" I was going to suggest some tree climbing since that was how we found her, but I was suddenly tackled down. Yelping, I spun around, ready to punch whoever did it despite my abnormal strength.

It was a woman! She had curly blond hair, overweight, smelt, but had pretty blue eyes that were behind some glasses. She smiled, "Sorry about that, neighbor. I was running around and…I didn't hurt you did I? I'd be bummed if I did."

"Uhh…" She helped me up. "No…Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, chick, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm H.L...some say it means 'Hippie Lippie' because…well, I rant…a lot. My real names Harriet Livapond…Stupid huh?"

"Oh, no, it's a nice name H.L. I'm Sam, that's Kelly, and this is Evra."

And that's when the nightmare began.

* * *

Next chapter: Hanging out with Kelly, becoming her 'blood sister', and seeing more of H.L. especially with the show coming up. Review please!


	13. Blood Sisters

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I think I got a review or two…I can't check, since I'm at school lol.**

* * *

The rest of the day was fun, I have to admit. It was evening time which meant that Mr. Crepsley was wide awake now. However, seeing as how I had fed last night, I decided to avoid him. So instead of greeting him and listening to his boring lessons, I went walking around with Kelly.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kelly asked Evra, who was just about to leave.

He shrugged and answered, "I have to check in with Mr. Tall and make sure I don't have anything to do." He looked at me when he said that, hinting that I should go to Crepsley and see what I had to do.

Instead, with my feathers a little ruffled, I said, "Alright, see you around Evra. Come on, Kelly, let's go have some fun!"

It's bad enough I get told what to do by some 200 year old vampire…I didn't need Evra, who looked a few years older than me but really wasn't, to tell me what to do either. A girl needs her freedom after all!

When we started to walk around the forest, dodging thorn bushes, we talked. Kelly told me all about her family which included two parents, five siblings, three dogs, two cats, some fish, and a turtle. I tried not to smile as she told me that she was so sick of her three sisters who were younger than her. I would give my arm to see my own sister again…

* * *

Around two in the morning, Kelly took off to go sneak into bed. I laughed when she said she didn't care if she got caught, but wanted to be safe and not tempt Fate. She tried to act tough but wasn't, not all the time at least.

When I walked to my trailer, very sleepy might I add, I wondered where Crepsley was. Perhaps he just let me take the night off and went somewhere to feed. Or maybe he spotted me and spied on me, and still is. I shuddered, glancing around.

As I put one foot in the trailer, using the door to hoist myself up, I heard something next to me. Looking over, I gasped and stumbled backwards, loosing my grip on the door and the trailer floor. Crepsley stood there, frowning slightly. "Did you enjoy your fun?" I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not.

"…Yes…" I muttered some.

Then he smiled and nodded, "Good." After he turned, while leaving me on the ground, I wondered just how long he had spied on me. Better yet…why did he spy on me?

* * *

A few days passed uneventful. I spent my mornings with Kelly and Evra, doing various chores. I spent my afternoon hanging out with them and H.L. and walked usually. I spent my nights with Crepsley, learning the ways of a vampire. I noticed something about the vampire; when I bumped into him or when I daydreamt, he would grab a hold of my arm in a gentle, hesitant manner. A look would come over his eyes. Why though?

It was mid afternoon and Mr. Tall told Evra to clean his snake for the show tonight. I couldn't help but sneak away from H.L. as she went on about saving animals and Kelly (who was almost asleep from listening to the rant) and snuck over to the leader's trailer. I didn't even have to knock and the door opened and showed two tickets before me!

Faintly I remembered the night me and Steve came, and felt a pang of injury in my heart. I remembered how Mr. Tall blurted out that I was to be married soon…which is how all of this started.

"Sam?" He spoke in a gentle tone…well, as gentle as the low voiced giant could manage. "Are you alright?"

I hesitated before smiling, the bangs that escaped my backwards hat covering my eyes a little. "Yes, of course." I wondered what life would be like if I had been married to that old man. What would life be like if I stayed there? Would I be able to visit my family? Keep up school? Or ignore my friends because of some awful marriage reason?

Does anyone here wonder what their life would be like if I never came?

"Thank you for the tickets, sir." I took them and turned, ready to jog my way back so H.L. didn't realize I wasn't there.

When he spoke, I stopped in my tracks, "We are all happy to have you here, Samantha." Then he closed the door.

With a wryly chuckle, I met up with the other two again. "Hey…" I interrupted H.L. as she started to complain about shampoo. "Here, two tickets for the show tonight. Don't tell anyone where you got them or what it's for, Kelly."

She rolled her eyes, taking it with a huge grin, "I won't, don't worry. I hardly ever get caught sneaking out."

I smiled and looked over at H.L. who confirmed she would be able to come. "I should go though, I think my group will want to know I'm safe and not in prison."

"Are you really that lippy?" I asked as she started to walk off.

"No," She said over her shoulder, "I just like the guards there." Such sarcasm, no wonder she was called Hippie Lippie! Or wait…I _think _that was sarcasm.

Kelly and I walked over to an abandon building, bored out of our minds. I noticed the sun was sinking but figured Crepsley could and would find me. As we climbed up the stories and over a few pieces of wood, I couldn't help but ask, "Have you done this before?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times!" She said, waving her arms frantically to try and regain balance, for she was about to fall. I darted forward and held her up, making sure she didn't fall. The sun was down, the moon was up. For a second, I pictured myself feeling Crepsley's arms around me to make sure I didn't fall.

But it was only imagination.

When we reached the roof, I collapsed and laughed, laying there. My hat had fallen off when I hit the ground. I stared up, just like Kelly did when she sat down and looked up, at the millions of bright stars and luminous moon that provided light. The dim light was beautiful!

I heard a soft cough below us, a few feet under the roof, a cough that any human would have missed. No doubt Mr. Crepsley was standing on the wooden beam, staring up at me expectedly. I sat up, thinking it was still creepy to imagine such a thing even if it were true.

That's when I heard Kelly exclaim, "Wow, Sam, you have beautiful hair!" I stopped, my eyes huge. Turning around, with my long blond hair now covering half my face from the gentle breeze, I smiled. "You look really pretty…I hope I look like that one day when I grow up."

_I should look older by now…_I thought bitterly when she mentioned growing up. Shrugging, I replied, "Oh, well…Thank you very much." Even though I tried to sound embarrassed, I felt my heart melt. It was so rare to hear from anyone that I was beautiful…

"Hey, I know!" She exclaimed, jolting up and scooting closer to me. "Let's become Blood Brothers!"

"Don't you mean sisters?"

"…Yeah but I think the term is brothers."

I laughed and nodded. "Alright, how do you do it?"

Kelly looked around and found broken glass. "All you do is cut your fingers and press it against the other person's finger. That way…" The soft cough turned into a low growl, which Kelly might have heard had she not been talking.

"Uh…that doesn't look safe, the glass I mean. Why don't we go back down? I need to get to my teacher anyway." I stood up, walking towards the big hole in the roof.

I guess Kelly hadn't really wanted to do it after all, for she quickly followed. "Teacher? Tell me about him!"

"What makes you think it's a 'him'?" I raised an eyebrow, sliding off the roof and onto the beam.

"Because you were blushing when you said it." My cheeks went even hotter. "Tell me about him." She insisted.

As we slowly got down the floors by suing the wooden beams, wincing when they creaked under our weight, I thought for a minute. Finally, I answered, "Well…he is…scary. He's really nice and kind because he took me in. He…he's like a Knight in a story but…he's strict and a little harsh. I don't know him that well, I guess. He scares me a lot sometimes. It's the way his voice is, the way he speaks 'proper grammar' like do not, cannot, will not. His voice is so deep, his eyes so dark at times, the scar on his face so frightening…it leaves me breathless. When we touch, casual touches, I feel a spark of…I don't know."

As we jumped off the last beam, hitting the ground floor, she chuckled, "Sounds like you got the hots for him."

As if just realizing he could be near, I exclaimed, "Kelly! You're too young to talk like that! Anyway, he's my teacher and mentor; that's all. He's too old anyway…way too old." _Like a few hundred years too old. _"He'll be performing at the show…you'll recognize him by the scar."

"Young, smoung; I know love when I see it! You're crushing on him, Sam!" I looked away. "You want those casual touches to be something more passionate…"

"Kelly!" I snapped, humiliated beyond belief. "Be quiet! Someone might hear your silly lies!" I realized something…my nose was bleeding from embarrassment.

* * *

Next chapter: Crepsley talks to Sam and things get SO embarrassing lol. The show and aftermath of it. Review please!


	14. Nosebleeds

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if I'm posting slow lately, been busy.

* * *

When I walked out of the building, I made sure that Kelly got on the path home before leaving. My cheeks were still warm despite the cool gentle breeze hitting it as I walked. I still can't believe what she had said! Do I really have the 'hots' for him? He's old, he has barely any hair, he has a scar, dry humor, and he frightens me so much. Then again…he looks pretty handsome and brave wit that scar. And his hair, it's so cute when he runs a hand through it. As of age, he doesn't look too old…he's funny in a way…and maybe he scares me because…

"Larten!" I yelped as I slammed into a tree backwards. I had been going down a path, staring at the ground, when I saw feet. When I looked up, the moonlight casted on him made him look creepy yet cute. In result of such a thing, I slammed into the tree close behind me.

Amusement and curiosity glittered in his eyes. The moonlight made that very clear. How much had he heard?!

"Good morning, Sam." He greeted me, feigning innocent. Now I _knew _he had heard every word. After all, he had been under us when we were on the roof, coughing to stop me from becoming Kelly's blood brother…sister…sibling…whatever!

"How are you this fine night, my lovely assistant?" My cheeks turned a light pink.

"I-I am fine." I managed to stutter, trying to get some twigs and leaves from my hair, which I had forgotten to put up again. "You, sir?"

He stepped forward, closing what little distance was between us. "I am fairing just perfect now." His voice was so gentle, so kind, which was something very rare. Then he did something I would have never even thought he'd do; he started to take the leaves out of my hair. This action caused our bodies to touch, making my face blush darker. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Sam…" I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was teasing me.

But clearly, this was all too much for I got another nose bleed.

He chuckled at this and stepped away just as sudden as he had stepped closer. He was back to his normal dry cold self. "You should probably clean up before the show tonight."

"Huh?"

"You will be assisting me with Madame Octa tonight, in less than an hour. Come and I will help you get dressed." He took me by the wrist, his gentle side show once more. I felt like I was dealing with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!

As we walked through the paths, I stared up at him. He held onto my wrist, clearly intending to guide me all the way back to the Cirque but I didn't mind. This gave me the chance to think. My long hairs flew with the wind, I noticed, and try as I might, my lips kept parting as if it shock. I must have looked like I was being kidnapped or something.

Obviously he cared about me. He had to, or else he wouldn't have taken me in and brought me to the Cirque Du Freak. The question was…how much did he care for me? Besides Evra, Kelly, and H.L., he was my only other friend. No, he was my first friend as a half vampire. I thought about Steve but quickly pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to become depressed.

Would I ever be able to tell him this? I mean, would I be able to tell him that he was one of my good friends? Or would I have to keep up the act of being an annoyed student who hated him for stealing her chance to become a woman quickly?

…He was more than a friend. Kelly was right; I do have the hots for him. I really like him…a lot. But why would he want me? I'm a child froze in time, slowly, painfully slowly, thawing out into a woman. He could get someone else…anyone else. I looked away, feeling anger at him once more. Why did he have to change me?! Why did I have to run off?! Why did my mother have to arrange a marriage for me?! Why…  
My thoughts ceased for we had stopped walking. We were in a tent, a very bright one with costumes; no doubt the make up tent. I felt a cold wash cloth hit my face, washing away the blood that had dripped on my lips and chin. Mr. Crepsley was the one helping me clean off.

"Now then…we want you to look scary but beautiful." He searched around and smiled, throwing me an outfit. My face went pink; it was a short dress just a few inches above the knee, dark red, with see through sleeves. "Get dressed."

* * *

Next chapter: The show, the aftermath, the leaving. Quick call to the family, then book 3. Review please!


	15. HalfVampire

Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

"I feel like a Barbie doll that some gothic demented kid got a hold of!" I whispered furiously as I tried to pull down the bottom in vain. Every time I would pull down the bottom, what little cleavage I had would show and vise versa. Either way, I was going to show some skin; my non-existing boobs or my non-existing butt.

Biting my lip, I inhaled slowly and deeply to make sure my nerves were soothed. As we stepped out into the stage, I immediately saw two friends in the front row. It took nearly all my strength not to wave at them. Kelly was munching on a chocolate bolt while H.L. was studying the goat near by with a frown. I winced as I watched the Little Person drag it out, knowing it was a bad idea to invite H.L.

Still, the show went on with ease and everyone loved it. When I put Madame Octa back into her cage, I glanced at Kelly. She was now trying to imitate Mr. Crepsley's web trick by using the cotton candy as a web. Even H.L. was doing it! I had to smile at that, happy to distract them both for the moment.

Somehow I had a feeling that both of them were worried about my "choice" of outfit at first. Shaking my thoughts away, I slipped off stage. I ran into Mr. Crepsley who was grinning ear to ear. "You were perfect!" He whispered as Mr. Tall's booming voice filled the building. "You were…are beautiful as well." I looked away, my face a dark red.

"I should go change; I don't want to catch a cold in this thing." I muttered before basically sprinting off. Heaven knows I didn't need another nose bleed!

* * *

The next day, I woke up in a very awkward position. Somehow, one way or another, I ended up sleeping with my feet where my head should have been and vise versa. I raised an eyebrow, wondering how I managed to twist all around without waking up. Shrugging it off, I stood and stretched for a few minutes.

The coffin of Crepsley was open, making confusion flood my veins. What was he doing up? What time was it? When I stepped out, I winced; it was just evening. Had I really slept nearly all day?!

I only needed to take a few steps to realize what was happening; we were packing up. Biting my lip, I wondered if H.L. and Kelly knew this yet. Would they try to join us? I knew H.L. wouldn't; she believed in saying the ecosystem more than traveling with freaks that killed goats. However…would Kelly want to come along?

"Evra!" I smiled, running over to the snake boy who had scared the hell out of so many people yesterday. He looked over at me, having just finished putting up his tent, and smiled. "Where's Kelly?"

"Finally you wake up!" He chuckled softly, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I had to do all this by myself." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

I grinned weakly, feeling a little guilty for sleeping in so late while others worked. "Why didn't you wake me then? I would have gladly helped."

"Because Crepsley gave strict orders to everyone to leave you alone." He said casually as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, Kelly should be around here…"

I thanked him and started to roam around. I glanced around a few trailers, seeing no trace of her. Where could she be? Just as I was about to turn another corner, I stopped with my foot in the air. I heard voices…familiar voices.

When I forced myself to look, my mouth dropped. Mr. Tall was sitting there, still towering over the standing Kelly, listening to her say something. For someone who freaked out about the spider last night, she seemed pretty calm and collected to talk to Mr. Hibernius Tall. And he was talking back!

"Well, I know how to cook for a lot of people thanks to my family! I can sew…but it might look like a drunken person did it. I can wash clothes by hands since we don't have those fancy machines. Oh! And I can do this!" She rolled her eyes behind her head, which made Mr. Tall smirk. It was obvious that she was trying to get into traveling with the Cirque du Freak.

Mr. Tall spoke up, his low voice giving me the shivers. "I see…you are very skilled, Kelly. You mentioned your family though…I think that your siblings would miss you dearly and your parents would too. Even though you think they wouldn't care, they would defiantly notice when there was less help around the house, like less cooking and cleaning. The traveling life style is just not for you."

As soon as I heard her about to whine, I stepped in, "Mr. Tall…perhaps…I can ask Mr. Crepsley to allow her to join us?"

Mr. Tall stared at me for a long time it felt like. Those coal black eyes made me cringe and try to clear my thoughts. I hated when he sized me up! "…Ask him, if you must." As soon as I turned to start running, he called out, "Oh and Samantha…" I grimaced, hating my full name, "…You may not like the answer he gives but remember to _you_ and in _your position_ his word is law."

I found Mr. Crepsley in the shadows, waiting for the sun to sink fully. Sadly, I hadn't noticed Kelly hiding near by, listening in. I asked, "Mr. Crepsley! Mr. Crepsley! I need a huge favor! Can you allow Kelly to tag along with us and the Cirque? When she realizes she hates it, she can leave and…"

"No." He stated calmly.

My mouth dropped. What happened to the charming man from last night?! "But…but…Just for a few weeks? She can learn how harsh the weather changes are and…"

"I said no!" He snapped at me, his eyes full of restrained rage. I remembered Mr. Tall's words from earlier and stepped back.

"…Yes sir…" I whispered, looking down at my feet. I felt like a prisoner! I felt like everything I did, he always watched and made sure I didn't get in trouble or have fun! I felt like I was a trapped bird…and in a way, I was…by my blood.

A sigh came out from his lips, "I am sorry, Sam. I am stressed from certain things…" Something sparkled in his eyes, "I will let you take her if…she becomes a half vampire like you!"

Before I could speak, we turned to hear a very soft gasp. Kelly took a step out of her hiding place, eyes huge as ever. "You…you're a…" She muttered. I stepped forward, about to explain, when she shouted, "A monster!" She spun around, running off…

* * *

Next chapter: Quick call to the family, then book 3. Review please! **Due to only one or two reviews, I fear I might put one of my Cirque stories on temp Hiatus because…well, I'm not sure if others like it or not except for one or two.**


	16. Leaving Again

**Whoa, I was really surprised by the reviews I got lol. Thanks so much to Marissa, xXVampireXx, Kristal, and DAngel!**

* * *

My mouth dropped and for a moment, I was positive that it hit the ground. I could have kicked myself physically for not sensing the girl there before. Either I had been so deep in excitement and anxiety to ask Mr. Crepsley that…or maybe I had just needed to feed again. I'd probably say the first one.

Kelly sprinted off like there was nothing in her path when in fact there was. She jumped over boxes, ran around people, and sprinted through falling tents. My legs were the first part of me to react. They started to run, taking only a few steps before a hand grabbed my neck, pulling me to a sudden halt.

Mr. Crepsley looked into my eyes, his own full of pity and sympathy. He held onto me tightly yet loosely. His voice was deep as he spoke. "…Let her go. It is better this way so she does not try to sneak with us."

My breathing quickened as I realized what he meant. Leave her, forget her, and move on. "B-but Mr. Crepsley!"

"No." He firmly stated, letting go of my neck, "Now come, we need to…"

"No!" I interrupted him with something of a snarl. I stepped away from him by two or three steps, to make sure he didn't try to grab me. I knew in the bottom of my heart that it was a useless action since he could flit or sprint quickly. "I don't care what you say! I won't let her run away and…" I suddenly cried for a second. Quickly though, I regained control. "I mean…I…Mr. Crepsley, I don't want to leave her thinking I'm a monster!"

He came over to me and hugged me tight, pressing our bodies together. He whispered softly, "I know, Sam…but you must. Part of a vampire's life is to move on. You will get used to leaving people."

Sniffing, I was reluctantly nodded. As we started to drive away, I asked, "…I'm not a monster…am I?"

"No…" He calmly stated, "You are a pretty girl who has simply had a bad life."

So I sat there as we drove off, seeing the small town shrink into the distance. As it shrunk, I realized I was getting farther and farther away from Kelly, my first girl friend ever. I'm sure my mother would have been proud.

* * *

When we reached the next town, I snuck out to go to a pay phone. I had found enough change in the streets to make one phone call that would last maybe five minutes, maybe a little less. Lucky for me, it was noon; Mr. Crepsley wouldn't come out and follow.

The phone rang once…twice…three times…answer machine. I hesitated; should I leave an answer? I was terrified that my mother might here and…so what if she did?! I was far away from her and there was no way she could trace the call. Even if she did, I'd be out of here in a day, moving onto another city.

The phone beeped, signaling that I should speak. What to say though? I bit my lip, letting the sounds of the city speak for me for a moment. A car passed, blaring its horn. The wind was harsh, making whipping sounds. The birds cawed.

"Hey dad and Jamie, its Sam. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm…"

"Samantha?" A woman's voice picked up the phone. Even if she hadn't called me by my full name, I knew it was my mother. She had always had that sort of tone in her voice, the sharpness. Even though there was a hint of shock and worry in her voice, which stunned me, I could still hear it.

Being a coward, I hung up the phone and stared at it as it gave me my change. My eyes were huge, my breathing quite uneven. I didn't even realize that my legs had collapsed until I realized I was staring at the hanging phone book instead of the phone.

* * *

Next chapter: Book 3. Review please!


	17. Off to the City

**Okay, lately I've been having problems with writing long chapters. I really want to say thanks to those who reviewed but I'm sorry about the slow posting. Since I don't have the third book with me, it's difficult. So please forgive me and I'll try to post more.**

* * *

My mother…her voice sounded the same. For a moment as I sat there, kneeling in shock, I saw memories flash before my eyes. Some of them were good, some of them were bad. Most of them were about my family, how we would sit before a fire at winter and just talk. We used to sit at the dinner table and cut paper for fun, making strange shapes and such. Our silent tense dinners that was always full of loving glances.

I missed them.

How had my mother responded once she realized I had run off? What was her reputation like when she had to call off the wedding? Did people think of her as a cold hearted bitch, a manipulative witch, or just a bitter old woman? Or had she managed to save face and pretend that everything was fine? What did the town think happened to me? How was she fairing right now?

I felt sick, ill. I felt like vomiting and passing out. I felt a headache coming on and it was a pulsing one, I could already tell. It was the kind that every word you spoke or heard, every sound either harsh or soft, would make the side of your head pulse in pain. I grimaced and stood up, stumbling backwards out of the booth. Of course, I landed on the butt on the sidewalk, which was somehow wet from the rain. When did it start to rain?

As I walked back to the Cirque du Freak, I felt my eyes burn. No doubt tears were blending in with the rain. I didn't care if anyone followed me, thinking I was a weak target or maybe a strange girl to walk around so…zombie like. I didn't care…I just walked…I needed something or someone to remind me why I was there. I needed to remember why I had abandoned my family.

I looked up as I heard a door of a trailer open. It was Mr. Crepsley's trailer, I could tell from the smell and color. He gave me a confused look, obviously wondering why I was so…emotionless and numb. Without saying anything, I walked over and grabbed his hands. I looked at both of our fingers, the tips I mean. Seeing the scars, I remembered…I was a half vampire. I was a creature of the night, aging slowly. I was somewhere between a sin and a human…either way, I could never to go back.

* * *

The next few days, I fell into a light depression. Evra tried to cheer me up but I ignored him, just like I ignored Truska, Mr. Tall, Alexander…everyone. I was in a pensive mood, not to be disturbed. However, one vampire did not understand the meaning of that.

"Pack your bags, Sam, we are going to a city." He ordered as he packed his own bags. Looking up, I frowned. Before I could ask anything, he snapped, "Now! We leave at sun down which will be in just an hour."

Of course I could only stare. Slowly, ever so slowly, I nodded and walked over to my pile of clothes. As I packed them, I started to wonder where we were going, why, and for how long. When I looked behind me, however, I saw he was gone.

* * *

Next chapter: Arriving at the city. Review please!


	18. Bus

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry for the long wait, this is my last week of school so I've been celebrating my butt off lol.**

There are times in everyone's life where you just want to punch the person you're with. It doesn't matter if their close friends, a blood relative, or even a stranger. Every person alive on this planet Earth has wanted to rip someone's throat out, for whatever reason, and claw at their heart.  
Well...that's the clean version of what I wish to do to Mr. Larten Crepsley. We were traveling on a bus at the moment and despite my constant questions, he kept quiet. I wanted to just slam his head through the window behind him and perhaps through that metal bar in front of us, the one where people use to hold on when the bus got too crowded.

Much to my dismay and annoyance, I couldn't do anything. Not only would the act of violence alert people, my extra strength would make people suspicious. The last thing we needed were police on our tails.

I was still in shock from hearing my mother's voice. My thoughts were circling around my family, about their welfare and health and such. Oh how I longed to call them right now…but I couldn't. I would have to wait till Crepsley went to sleep during the day. Even if he was a few good yards away, he could still hear. It's not that he didn't want me to talk to them, it's just…well, I am…embarrassed to keep such a strong grip on them. It was my choice unwillingly due to the marriage to run so why should I cling to the past?

The bus stopped. He stood up without looking at me, without caring to check if I was awake and ready to leave, and walked off the bus. Closing my eyes for a moment, I grabbed my bag and followed the man. People stared at us, no doubt, because of how we dressed. Oh well…

We found a hotel precisely at the second the sun came up. Despite my numb like mind, I couldn't help but grin at how he was so…precise. We walked into the hotel room and my face turned pink. There was one bed in one room, one kitchen, one bathroom, one living room. All small but decent sized. Obviously Mr. Crepsley caught sight of this for he winced and explained before I asked, "It was the only room they had left…"

Next chapter: Sleeping and roaming, calling. Review please!


	19. Hotel

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Just like my other Cirque Du Freak story, this one will be updated once every week or two. Anyway, moving on!**

_

* * *

_

"It was the only room they had left…"

My face fell. Those words were said lightly and yet, they held so much meaning to them. Gulping down the urge to puke or even have another nose bleed, I tried to speak. My voice was cracked, which made me struggle slightly to talk evenly. "I-I…I mean, I…" I cleared my throat, "I mean…Since you sleep during the day, I'll just go shop and when you wake up, I'll sleep. Does that make sense?"

He ran his long fingers down his scar, his eyes glancing at the ceiling as if searching for an answer that would appear out of thin air. "Hmmmm…" he sounded thoughtful, "yes, it does make sense. However, are you tired right now?" It was daytime, I noticed through the cracks of the curtain.

Just as I was about to reply 'no', I yawned. I guess I hadn't really focused on that so now that I had…I realized just how tired I was. I hated when that happened. After riding so many buses, walking several miles, jumping on trains, and the works…my body was exhausted. I probably needed some sleep, some blood, and maybe a hot bath…but first, the more pressing matter.

"…Well, yes. I can sleep on the floor or something." I looked away, trying to hide the blush in my cheeks.

The man shook his head, walking forward towards me. "Nonsense, I will not stand for my assistant sleeping on the ground like some sort of urchin. You will share the bed with me." At the sight of my pink face, he hesitated and caught himself in time, "…Only to sleep, I mean."

I had to look away, unable to hold his gaze. It was so…deep and dark. It held smothered passion in it, like a blanket covering a fire. His eyes were so soft at times, giving me the feeling of serene and reassurance. Part of me didn't want to look away, but the reasonable side of me knew that if I kept staring, he'd guess what I was thinking.

I quickly changed into my night clothes. Just like at home, they were simple; cotton shorts and a cotton t-shirt. Both, thankfully, were not white but instead they were green, like my eyes. I threw the hat that was always backwards on me, which was drenched in sweat from riding all those buses with all those people emitting body heat, on the chair near by. My messy, and probably dirty, hair fell past my shoulders. I glanced at it in the mirror as I ran a quick brush stroke it. The ends were uneven, layered in a weird way. After all, I had done it myself so…that's all I needed to say. Kicking off my scuffed tennis shoes, I popped my toes.

Pushing back the piece that always fell in front of my eye; I turned and lay on the bed. That's when I realized that the vampire wasn't on it. Looking up, I saw him watching me from across the room. He changed into what looked like red silk P.J.s or something. Suddenly I remembered the night that Steve and I went to visit the Cirque Du Freak. I remembered thinking he was cute and wondering why Steve went so deadly pale. Hmm…I think I should call him later.

As though snapping from a deep slumber, he lay next to me. Thank goodness for small favors; the bed was at least a Queen size. We were able to have a good foot of space between us if we lay on the edge. The lights were off and, despite the small amount of sunlight coming through the faulty curtains; I found it quite easy to sleep.

I would wake up, fix breakfast, get blood, shower, and go sneak around. Perhaps I would try to call Steve. Yes…call Steve…talk to my brother like friend. Suddenly I spoke up without meaning to, "This is way better than a coffin."

Mr. Crepsley chuckled in the dark.

* * *

You know those really sappy romantic stories or movies that, for _whatever _reason, the two main characters have to sleep together? It's one of those male and female characters that sleep on total separate ends of the same bed, for whatever reason they are forced to do so, and wake up in horror. Horror, meaning they wake up in each other's arms? Then whoever wakes up first watches the other, blushing and feeling their heart flutter? Then the other one wakes up and both yank away?

Yeah, that didn't happen with me and Larten.

I woke up at four in the afternoon, getting roughly nine hours of sleep. I woke up in the same position as I slept in before, except this time it was full of pain. Because I hadn't moved my neck, nay my whole body, I could feel just how sore I would be. Mr. Crepsley had moved around but stayed in his general area.

Silently and quickly, I slipped out of the room with my clothes. Going into the bathroom down the hall, the very small hall, I took a shower and dressed quickly. Even though I knew the vampire wouldn't wake until night, I wanted to get as much time as possible to wander around. My clothes were simple; jeans, torn of course, and a dark shirt of some sort of crimson shade.

I grabbed some money and headed out the door, realizing we had nothing to eat. I would get something to eat, call my friend, and then get some food for the place. I felt slightly stressed knowing that I would have to do all that by nightfall.

Needless to say, I found several small cafes near by. I stopped, had a small snack, and went to find a pay phone. What would Steve say when he heard my voice? Would he shout? Would he laugh? Would he be happy or mad or both? I smiled as I dialed his number by heart.

………

…It was disconnected…He was no longer there…Gone…Gone like my humanity, gone like my family, gone like…me…

* * *

Next chapter: Returning & grocery shopping. Review please!


	20. Food

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. Geez this story is taking forever…x.x ugh. I'm tempted to put it on Hiatus or even adoption! This chapter and the next will be Book 3, then we're moving on; quickly!**

* * *

I felt my heart skip a beat in sorrow. It shattered my hopes to hear Steve's voice because all I could hear was the recorded female voice saying it was disconnected. I couldn't find Steve, I couldn't talk to him. I dare not call my family again for I fear my mother will answer once more.

Biting my lip, I walked away from the phone. I needed to get some food…then go back to the hotel. I had some money in my pockets and I would only need a few things. Thanks to my strength, I would be able to buy whatever I wished and carry it back to the place where I stayed at with ease.

As I roamed through the streets, I gave a soft sigh. Who would have known? I wonder if Steve is okay. Was he dead? Was he somewhere else? Perhaps he ran off and his mother couldn't pay the bills or just left. Or maybe he just couldn't pay the bills. Maybe…I don't know. For all I did know, he could be with Darren right now!

My foot stepped on the gutter rail thing. I glanced down, swearing that I heard a growl. Confusion, I looked into the darkness. Had I just seen a flash of purple? Shaking my head, I kept walking. I must be going insane! Yes…insane with grief, with longing, with fear…insane.

I didn't care what I went insane with, just as long as I could escape from reality! As long as I could act like a child with no worries, fears, doubts, or anything, I didn't care. Hell, even for a few minutes to be so…care-free…I'd give anything. Oh I wish to be human again! And yet…I don't. I like being half vampire…it's my family I miss. I miss the fact that if I were human, I'd be with them instead of in this grocery store right now.

I wouldn't be with Mr. Crepsley.

I would be with my parents and sister.

I wouldn't have the freedom to walk these crowded streets.

I would be married.

I wouldn't have this money.

I'd be struggling.

So many ups and downs; all of them were confusing! I groaned in annoyance and, seeing I had attracted unwanted attention, I held my head. The people who looked over at me simply thought I had a headache, moving on with their business. Focusing back on the present, I grabbed a small cart. I started to go up and down the aisles, ensuring I wouldn't miss anything.

I went through the 'house hold items'. Grabbing a few candles and air fresheners, I decided that these were totally needed. After all, I didn't like the smell of a hotel. It just smelt…too detached. Did that even make any sense? I grabbed some paper plates and napkins. House cleaning would take care of toilet paper and towels.

I grabbed a few packets of different meat. Then I placed some fruits and vegetables in those plastic bags and placed it in the cart. After all, even though vampires needed blood, this half vampire craved fruit salads. As I went to go pay for the stuff, I glanced at the section of candy and soda.

Mother used to complain that they put that there to tempt us to buy more just when we're checking out. Once we pick up the candy or soda, we're at the register so we don't have much time to regret it and put it back. She was right because now I desired chocolate and soda.

Biting my lip, I decided I needed a break. So I grabbed three chocolate bars that apparently were a dollar all together and a bottle of Big Red. (A/N: Big Red can normally be found in the South; I haven't found it elsewhere just yet. If I'm wrong, please say!) The idea of the sugary filled red drink made me shiver and…it looked like blood.  
Oh must I be tormenting with the reality of my being every damn minute of every damn day?!

I must have growled for the cashier took a step back. "Uh…miss?" He looked down at me. "Where are your parents?"

Oh that did it! Curse this curse!

I snarled, "I killed them, what do you think?! They're in the car waiting for me and they'll come and kick your ass if you don't hurry the hell up!" Despite my small statue, I must have looked frightening for he gulped.

About an hour later, I stepped into the hotel. I looked at the clock and gasped; it was ten in the night! Placing the food down, I waited for Crepsley to storm in and shout at me. Yet…nothing happened. I looked around the place twice and found that it was empty.

…Where was Mr. Crepsley?

* * *

Next chapter: Sam follows Crepsley one night…ROMANCE ENSUES! Review please!


	21. A Harsh Mistake

**Thanks very much to xXVampireXx, Marissa, and ****nekoshio-san**** for reviewing!**

* * *

After searching the decently sized hotel two more times, I collapsed on the couch. Where in the world could Mr. Crepsley be?! Where was the man, the vampire, who turned me into what I was and complained about? What really frightened me was…I was worried!

Of course I was worried! I tried to tell myself that I was merely worried about not having money, not finding him, and not being able to fend for myself. I tried telling myself that I was worried only because I needed him to survive this half cursed life.

But I knew deep down that those were lies.

Placing my wrists over my eyes to block the light, I forgot all about the sweet chocolate bar and the deliciously cold soda in the bags I recently brought up. My thoughts about my family and Steve were gone. All thoughts about Steve being injured or gone or lost disappeared. All thoughts about my family's well being and wealth vanished into thin air. The only thing on my mind was Larten Crepsley.

Where could he possibly be?! I mean, wouldn't he be worried about me? When he woke up and realized I wasn't laying on my side of the bed, or in his arms for that matter, didn't he worry? When exactly did he wake up? Was he in the city right now, searching blindly for me? No, I'm sure that if he really wanted to find me, he would have already.

Maybe he went to go feed and then look for me…yes, that had to be it. That had to be it…

I must have fallen asleep with my hand over my eyes for when I awoke, it felt sore. The light was off which meant one of two things; the light bulb was cheap and went out…or Crepsley was back and turned it off. I don't even remember my dreams…I don't even remember falling asleep! I guess that walk and that anger from last night really took its toll.

My limbs were sore from the couch but I had slept on worse items in worse places. I groaned as I sat up, feeling my back and neck pulse with numbed pain. I hated when that happened…thank goodness vampires don't drink from the neck!

Even though I must have gotten some hours of sleep, I truly doubted that I had any rest. There was a difference, after all; sleep was when your body relaxes. Rest, as I learned during the time of the Cirque Du Freak coming into my old town, was when your mind, the emotional side I mean, got to relax. It wasn't the first time I had slept and woke up feeling worse than before!

I didn't even need to glance out the window to realize it was dawn. The light snuck in through the curtains, making me wonder how long I had slept. Or could it be sunset? Oh I shudder at the thought. I probably needed to feed again soon before I ended up sleeping for days on end like I did the first time.

Carefully, I walked to the bedroom. No floorboards creaked. I half expected Mr. Crepsley to be wearing his blood red cape and for him to pounce out at me from some random hole in the wall. In this light, or lack of it, he could appear very…frightening.

I glanced in and gaped; Mr. Crepsley was sleeping! Couldn't he have carried me to bed? Where was he anyway? He looked exhausted…far too tired to have just gone hunting. Perhaps I should make him some food…

**Four hours later**

My eyes kept darting towards the telephone as I cooked. I was making some cookies (while I ate my candy bar, go figure), sandwiches, and some chips. It wasn't the healthiest thing yet but I'm a teen…should be…don't look it.

It was more tempting than before to call my family back. Just one call to see how they are. I wanted to know if Jamie was passing her classes; I wanted to know how my father was doing; I wanted to know if my mother had redone my room or even the house to occupy her time.  
Frustration took over my body. As I threw the pan of cookie dough in the oven, not caring if the noise woke up that uncaring bastard in there; I went over to the phone. One way to rid myself of temptation was to rid it itself. Without warning I yanked it out of the wall as though I was picking up a pencil, went over to the balcony, and threw it far off. It was too dark to see where it was landing.

…The sun just went down…I had slept a whole day! Ah! Crap! I turned and looked at the cookies. They would be okay for ten minutes alone…anyway, if it burns, Crepsley will wake up. I hope.

Just as I unlocked the door, ready to go out and hunt, I heard my name be called out.

"Sam?"

Spinning around, I saw a very grumpy half awake vampire. "Yes, Mr. Crepsley?"

"What was that unholy racket?" He questioned, starting to make his way towards the kitchen where the phone was…used to be. I quickly sidetracked him the best way I could.

"I need to feed again, sir!" He stopped and looked at me, somewhat awake but still looking exhausted. What had he been doing?

His gaze made me shiver for it felt like he was studying me, seeing through me. "…Let us be quick then. I have business to attend to afterwards." What kind of business? I longed to ask.

* * *

A few hours had slipped by since I fed. It was now three in the morning. Here I was, sitting alone in a motel with unlimited room service and a T.V. I should have been happy but instead I was miserable and curious. What could Crepsley be doing?

* * *

One week had passed.

Let's just make a long story short and say I got fed up with waiting around, ignorant and left in the dark. I waited for him to leave and changed quickly. I packed a few slices of white bread, wore clothes that would both cover my scent and my skin from the cold.

Most of the time, Crepsley jumped building to building. He followed no pattern, no set plan; nothing! I was somewhat grateful that I had fed a week before; otherwise I would have never been able to keep up with him and still remain hidden! It must have been midnight at the latest when I felt my limbs grow heavy. Part of me wished to be watching T.V., which I hadn't been doing since we got here. (A/N: Hint hint, she doesn't see the murders.)

Something made Crepsley straighten. I tensed; had he heard me? Thankfully, it would seem something else besides my hidden presence caught his eye. A fat man was walking by…did he plan to feed on him?

What was so special about that man that he had to follow? I mean, there were several people sleeping deeply in the buildings we jumped from, there were tons of victims…

I studied him closer to see only the significant three cuts.

Quite some hours later, we went into a meat factory. I nearly gagged; for once, I hated my heightened senses! The vile putrid smell of raw animal and blood…it was just too overwhelming. I covered my mouth, determined not to get ill right now.

He walked in after the fat man…I followed.

Several minutes passed.

I finally found Mr. Crepsley in this disgusting place. He was sneaking up behind the fat man. Is this why he left every night? Is this why he left me all alone? Is this why he came to this city?

Something made me shiver. It felt like something…someone was with us. Something in my subconscious mind suddenly played; I had seen a newspaper last week at that store about killings…their blood being drained. My mouth dropped; how could I have skipped over that?! Oh wait…I had been pissed, never mind.

Could it be possible that Mr. Crepsley was the one responsible?

With the way he snuck up on the man, I decided I couldn't risk it. Although the fat man worked a disgusting job that deserved his own neck, I wouldn't let my mentor be the one who took his life. My body sprung into action before I even meant to; I tackled him to the ground.

The fat man spun around and gave a hoarse shout, slipping on blood and falling. I only noticed as Mr. Crepsley turned around, pinning me to the ground, that the blood was everywhere! I resisted the urge to puke.

I inhaled sharply and coughed immediately after, kicking Crepsley away. He forgot about me and looked up at the man who was trying to crawl away, too terrified to use his legs. When he dove at the man, I stood up. I saw a shadow pass me, just a few feet away. Who or what was that?! I didn't even need to look behind me to hear Crepsley breathing that horrible gas out to the man. If it wasn't him then…who?

That's when I realized something; if Crepsley hadn't seen me yet, I could probably try to get back to the motel and act innocent! I started to run off, sprinting as fast as I could. Man, flitting would come in handy right about now.

As I ran out of the building, I heard footsteps perusing me. I just wanted to get out! The rancid smell of blood, all those animals mixed together, was revolting. The blood in my hair smelt weeks old and I could smell, whether from the liquid or the animals hanging near by, freezer burn.

When I stepped out into fresh air…well, it wasn't very fresh since there was smoke in it. My running slowed as I held my stomach, coughing painfully. When I managed to inhale again and try to run, standing straight once more, I felt a hand go around my neck. It slammed me into the building and I lost all the air I had just took in.

Mr. Crepsley stood before me, soaked in that week old blood as well. Some was smeared on his scar and with the way his face was twisted into rage, I felt terrified. I had almost forgotten how scary this man could be, vampire or not. It faintly reminded me of when he tried to make me fake my own death.

His grip grew tight as I coughed, struggling to breathe. "M-Mr. Crepsley!" I choked out, my hands twisted around his wrist. "It's m-m-me!" Still, the look on his face didn't change.

A few seconds passed and his grip didn't change either. He could have easily snapped my neck but I think my calling out made him stop. Suddenly he threw me into the ground near by. Normally it wouldn't have been that bad but this is a vampire with abnormal strength! I slid and felt my clothes rip along with patches of my skin. I slammed into two metal trashcans.

"You fool!" He roared. I didn't bother trying to sit up; I just curled into a ball. "Do you know what you have done?!" He grabbed my hair, having none of it and forced me to stand. "I knew it was you when you ran out here, you idiot! I should have killed you back in the factory!" I was coughing horribly now, not just because of the stench but because of his rage and his actions.

I stumbled backwards, staring in horror. "What…what were you doing?"

He growled, stepping closer to me. "I was stopping a killer before you ruined it all!"

"Just because that man kills animals doesn't mean you have to…" I started, clearly not understanding.

He slammed both of his palms on either side of my head, making me jump. He shouted, "Not him, you cur, the vampaneze!" I felt tears start to appear in my eyes but I blinked them away. "Oh you idiot! You foolish girl!" He suddenly gripped his head and turned around, cursing me every name under the moon and, at times, he sounded like he was crying.

I slowly slid down the wall, not caring what else I got on me. I stared, unsure of what to say. When he calmed down some minutes later, he grabbed my collar and forced me up. He was still snarling, still pissed off beyond belief. It looked like he wanted to hit me!

"Mr. Crepsley…" I whispered, hearing my voice crack.

"You ignorant little wench!" Crepsley hissed, shaking me roughly. I felt like a rag doll. "Do you know what you have done?! You have let a serial killer loose, a mad vampaneze! It took me a week to find him, now the chance of finding him again is slim to none! Oh you stupid…"

"What the fuck is a vampaneze?!" Okay, so I really hadn't meant to curse but with him shaking me, the smell of rancid blood on and around me, and my limbs aching with fear and pain, it slipped.

He backhanded me, making me cry out softly. It wasn't a harsh hit, meaning he was holding back his rage. Lucky me. Still, the very idea of him hitting me made me…shocked. "Watch your filthy language…"

"If you're going to yell at me, I deserve some damn explanation of what I screwed up!" I shouted, feeling my tears overwhelm me. My voice, thankfully, was still strong.

Although his anger didn't deflate, he at least calmed down some. With him still pinning me to the wall, watching me cry without a sound, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When he placed his hand down, I flinched, half expecting him to hit me again. His eyes brightened and his expression changed; he noticed it.

"…Foolish wench." He whispered as he picked me up. He flitted to the motel. When we got there, I was still crying silently. I stood at the door, not wanting to drip blood (and Heaven knows what else) on the carpet. He frowned and picked me up, taking me to the bathroom down the hall.

"Take a shower, now." He commanded, his tone as hard as stone. I shivered and tried to close the door, only to have his hand stop me about an inch wide. He sounded amused almost, "How do you expect me to tell you what you messed up if you cannot hear me?"

So as I showered with the door being an inch open, I listened to what he was saying. He told me all about the vampaneze, who was killing these people, why he came here…so on so forth. I said nothing the whole time. Despite the water and the curtain between us, I heard him crystal clear. I just let the hot water hide my tear and wash off the dry blood. I had to wash my hair twice just to feel decent.

After I turned the water off, I looked up on the curtain to realize there was no towel. He finished off by saying, "Now he is free to kill again because of your stupidity."

I stood there, unsure of what to do or say. I didn't trust my voice but if I opened the curtain, I was sure he'd look thinking I had a towel on…when in fact I didn't. I felt like a child being scorned…perhaps I was. I opened my mouth to say something when a towel hit my head. Wrapping it around me, I stepped out, dripping wet.

"…Incompetent girl…you cannot even manage to dry your hair properly." He sneered softly as he grabbed another towel, drying it for me. My hands remained on the towel that covered my body, my gaze on him. I felt somewhat relieved that he was near me and relaxed…but I felt tense at the same time, scared he would slap me once more.

"…You should have told me." I hiccupped suddenly, not meaning to say that. He stopped, the towel covering my face. I was grateful for this small thing, for he did not see my tears again. I felt weak in so many ways…

"…Samantha…" He sighed softly, unsure of what to say. How awkward this felt; an old vampire next to a naked 15 year old _looking_ me. Well…least I had some towels. I jumped to feel his hand push away the towel and my hair from my face. When he saw my tears, he sighed heavily. "You…are right. I should have told you all this before. Trust is a two-way street…" Gently, he wrung my hair out and placed the towel on the curtain, letting it dry. With my hair damp, I just watched him.

Even covered in blood, he looked handsome…

"I need to shower…Rest." He said before he planted a soft kiss on my cheek, the same one he had hit, and then left. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I walked over to our room, seeing the bathroom door close with the water running. Without meaning to, I lay on the bed with my wet towel covering me…and slept.

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, the next chapter will be a short "meet replacement of Debbie" to Crepley's reaction…which is different from the book since the replacement and Sam…just review please! Oh, the next chapter after that will be the ending of Book 3 basically.


	22. Daniel

Thanks very much to xXVampireXx, Kristal, and nekoshio-san for reviewing

**Thanks very much to xXVampireXx, Kristal, and ****nekoshio-san**** for reviewing! Sorry if I had mispelt your names, my compute won't let me check my reviews.**

* * *

When I woke up, I glanced at the glowing clock next to me on the nightstand. It was just a little past one in the afternoon. I looked around and gasped, covering my mouth. I no longer had a towel on me, I no longer was lying on my stomach, and I was no longer alone! My cheeks stained a vivid red. I had a blanket over me, I was resting on my back, and I was next to Mr. Crepsley. I stared at him, grateful that he slept so deep at times. Exhaustion probably overtook him from last night, that's why he didn't react to my gasp.

I gaped. Had he put the blanket on me and removed the towel? When had I shifted my position? I blushed and covered my cheeks, amazed. It's not like there was a lot to see but still! Lightly touching my sore throat, I sat up and grabbed some clothes. I glanced in the mirror, seeing that I was just becoming a 'woman'. I glared at the reflection; if I was stuck in a girl's body for the next few years, why did I need a reflection reminding me?!

As I stepped out, I grabbed an apple and a left over candy bar from the other day. It was healthy yet unhealthy at the same time! I used to do that at home, which drove my mom nuts. My father didn't seem to mind as long as I had some sort of balance. I started walking around, the apple in my hand and the candy bar wedged in the same hand so I could bite them both.

Suddenly I slammed into someone. Looking up, I was about to snap at the person for my 'breakfast' had fallen. My mouth stopped working when I saw the boy before me. He looked to be sixteen with jet black hair slicked back, his eyes an icy blue, and a smile that charmed me into silence. "Excuse me…" He helped me up, "I didn't mean to make you loose your nutritious snack." His eyes glanced down and I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. I looked at least 15 or so…didn't I?

"Oh…no big deal. I can always get some more. Uh, my name is Sam…what's yours?" I must have been rambling for he was staring at me in a very odd way. Then I realized why he was staring; my hat wasn't on, my messy blond hair was all over my shoulders. I could have slapped myself! If I had forgotten my hat, then why did I have to forget to brush my hair?!

"My name is Daniel…nice to meet you. Uh, want me to buy you another candy bar? I don't think we get many apple stands on the streets here." He joked, looking around the place.

I chuckled and shrugged, "Sure, Daniel. So…um…do you…where do you live? I mean, wow that sounds stalkerish. Do you live near?" My cheeks turned pink.

He smiled at my embarrassment, walking across the street with me. "I live at that building over there. Do you live near?"

"Actually, I live about two blocks down. Heh…weird, huh?" We both got a candy bar and started to walk around, talking. He was pretty cute…oh, he was so hot! He was funny and charming and…wow!

At the end of the day, he walked me to the hotel . "Thanks Daniel…see you tomorrow, perhaps?" I looked behind me as I walked in the door.

He waved, his eyes shining brightly, "Sure thing Sam…bye." Was it just me or was he blushing as well?

The clock showed it was seven when I stepped into the hotel room. My face was still flush and I felt my heart pounding, yet fluttering at the same time. A huge smile graced my lips as I walked into the kitchen, replaying every moment in my mind.

"You look like you have had a good time." Mr. Crepsley's voice got me out of my thoughts. "Who did you meet?"

Sighing softly, I giggled, "A boy named Daniel…" After I finished telling him about what had happened, he stood up and glared down at me. With this, he stormed off. Had I seen jealousy in his eyes?

* * *

Next chapter: Ending of book 3, different than the original of course! Review please!


	23. The End of the Vampaneze

**Thanks very much to xXVampireXx, Yuuki09, ****gethsemane342****,** **FTC, Kristal, and ****nekoshio-san**** for reviewing! Although I must admit, -some- of the reviews got my feathers ruffled…they know who they are I would hope. **

**I'd like to address the fact that Sam is agonizing over the fact that she'll look like a child for a long time because if she were human, it'd still take till her late teens to 'start to blossom'. However, since she's a half vampire…it'll take even more time which sucks for her because mentally she's old enough, physically she's not. It also helps out with the whole 'Mary sue' thing…Happy, xXVampireXx?**

* * *

Through out the night, I couldn't sleep. My thoughts just kept circling what had happened earlier today and what had happened in the kitchen. Who would have known that I was capable of meeting a cute guy?! I had to remember to brush my hair more often. Daniel was so handsome; his hair looked so…so…play-able! Biting back a word at that made up word; I sat up on the couch.  
Where was Mr. Crepsley?

I wondered why he had reacted in such a way. I mean, after all, he had asked me what I had done and why I was smiling like a fool! Then he got up and just left…I could have sworn that there was jealousy flashing in those eyes of his. Was he jealous because I flirted with another? Or was he jealous that he couldn't meet anyone?

Unable to stop myself, I laughed at the very idea. I'm sure he had someone…one time. I mean, he may not be Playboy hot, but he was really handsome. I glanced up at the ceiling, thinking of him.

Where was he right now? Starting to get worried, I slipped my shoes on and walked outside. Was he out there right now searching for that vampaneze? I shivered at the memory, still able to hear his cold insults and his long fingers wrapped around my throat. If he was chasing after the mad cousin of a vampire, where would he be at precisely? Would I interrupt on accident?

I felt exhaustion hit me.

Perhaps I needed to feed…maybe Crepsley was feeding right now! No…no, I doubt it. He would have taken me or at least told me. Then again, he was jealous when he left. I…wow, men are confusing!

I spent a good portion of the night running around the building roofs. I hadn't found anything or anyone…yet. At a quarter till four, I nearly rolled off the roof as I felt my legs collapsed from exhaustion. My vision blurred and my head pounded. Looking around, I could have sworn I heard footsteps.

Just before I could turn around, I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm cover my body, pulling me to stand up. Giving a muffled yell, I smelt blood…lots of it on this person. It wasn't Crepsley…who was it?

Before I could get my answer, I felt a sharp hit to the back of my head and was out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I wish they hadn't; my head was pounding! I felt very similar to those condemned buildings that get hit by those huge black ball things. Giving a soft cry, I sat up and looked around.

…I was back at the hotel.

How was this possible? The man who had basically wrapped himself around me wasn't Crepsley for he was bathed in a smell that was similar to a slaughterhouse. I could feel his rather large belly behind me when he made me stand up. Who was he?

How could I end up here?

"Careful…you will pass out again if you move to quick." My head spun; Mr. Crepsley!

Despite his advice, I got up and nearly tackled him to give him a huge hug. Boy was I glad to see him! When I pulled away, I felt my body sway and he had to hold me close to ensure I wouldn't fall. "You never seem to listen to me, Sam." He chuckled dryly.

"What happened? I had gone out and I was running around…I need to feed by the way. I remember getting captured…what happened? How are we here?" My questions came at a mile a minute, shooting at him like a gun.

Mr. Crepsley made me sit down and placed a vial of blood in my hands, urging me without words to drink as he answered. "I had been following the vampaneze for the past four hours. I did not want to strike yet because we were on a roof; far too many people could have seen. I was following him on a straight path when he suddenly stopped and turned. It took me a while to smell what he smelt; you. I saw him take you but I had to wait…when we reached the sewers, I attacked him and saved you."

Downing the chilled liquid, I blinked. "You make it seem too simple…Were you injured, Mr. Crepsley?" I leaned forward, grabbing his arm to check.

He chuckled, "No, Sam. I killed him…I have already cleaned myself up long before you awoke. Now get dressed and pack; we need to leave before any Vampire Generals or vampaneze arrive."

* * *

Next chapter: Back to Cirque Du Freak for a moment, then they travel to Vampire Mountain! Review please


	24. Returning Home

**Well guess what! After a long and dramatic summer, I am back!**

**I started to re-read my stories, mostly Ashes to Ashes which made me read Different Paths, Different People and I decided I might as well tough it out and finish the story. I know because of my snapping the other…few months ago, I probably lost some readers and I can only hope people will still read this and forgive a very overwhelmed teen. **

**But yes, I am back. I will be finishing this story sooner or later but my updates may be slow, depending on my schoolwork. Let's move on from the sappy reunion, no? Ironically, a sappy reunion is what's about to come up!**

* * *

It felt like days had passed when only hours had. That knock upside the head I got from that filthy cowardly Vampaneze really screwed me up. Larten decided to take the bus mostly form city to city to reach where our old home was playing at.

The buses were just as filthy as the Vampaneze in the sewers (if not worse sometimes), they were crowded during the day which is why Larten decided to take the night buses. It wasn't as great since more robbers, murderers, and muggers came out at that night but it wasn't crowded any longer…plus, who would rob a (half)vampire and get away with it? And how exactly would they kill us? A simple stab of a knife? Psh!

I spent a few minutes just daydreaming. First of all, I couldn't resist the urge to act like a real girl by picturing what Mr. Crepsley would do if a mugger/murder/robber attacked us. I imagine the person would make an ass out of himself trying to for just a poke of his finger, Crepsley would send the wanna-be-criminal flying out the bus.

That had been the reason of me drifting off the first time.

When I woke up, Mr. Crepsley had been shaking me gently unlike the time at the slaughterhouse. My eyes snapped open from the sudden waking call and I felt whatever I had dreamt disappear into nothing. We moved onto another bus, jumping slightly when I heard a booming laugh caused by thunder.

My head tilted back and I felt the drops of rain hit me. One would assume that this would have kept me awake on the next bus ride but alas, thanks to the hit in the head, it did not. I was an easy target for dreamland to drag me in simply because I was still healing. I sat next to Crepsley for the second time and wondered what my family was doing.

I missed them more than I cared to admit. Once at the Cirque Du Freak I had overheard Hans and Alex speaking about me. It annoyed me, yes, that they spoke behind my back but the words they put out in the air wasn't bad. It was kind concern and sympathy they spoke about; I heard Alex say he could tell how much I missed my old friends and family. Hans replied by saying, "She'll get used to it like all vampires do…in a few decades." Much to my dismay, there was no hinting of laughter or humor in his tone.

So by simply reviewing this and guessing what my family was doing, my eyelids grew as heavy as dumbbells. This time, unlike before, I dreamt…and I remembered it all. As though bad luck kept knocking at my door with flowers in his hand, I wish I hadn't remembered the dream.

_Snow clouded my vision as I forced my legs to work. I had no idea where I was going even though I had looked down in order to shield my eyes from the flurry. I struggled to blink which made me question the dream; was I walking with my eyes closed? If so, why did everything look so white?_

_A snarl was heard beside me which made my skin feel like it crawled with bugs. This snarl wasn't human and it definitely was not made from any type of vampire. With great reluctance, I forced my head over to the left. Although I couldn't see anything before me, I could see beside me perfectly…which totally sucked._

_The vicious snarl came from a dog. No, not a dog. It was a canine of some sort, its fur gray and dark black with clumps of snow clinging to the ends. It was a wolf! From its mouth, it snarled at me once more, bearing teeth similar to Mr. Tall's. I turned to try and run but found my legs unable to work. _

_There was a growl that sounded closer to me and against my orders, my body turned with its own accord. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but received a mouthful of snow as the wolf jumped in the air to attack me._

Lucky, lucky me! Mr. Crepsley had shook me awake again just before I was mauled. "You look shades paler than normal." He mumbled to me softly, helping me up to get off the bus.

Ignoring his rather blunt statement, I decided to lead him away from what he was bound to ask. "How many more buses, sir?" My body felt alert and wide awake probably from Mr. Crepsley's doing. My mind, however, was a different story. Wiping my eyes I glanced up to see the stars starting to fade; dawn was coming.

"None." There was a smile in his tone though I dare not look up at him. "We are here." With his hand on my shoulder, he took a turn near a rural area and there stood the tents and trailers of Cirque Du Freak.

With a smile grin, I whispered. "We're home." I never knew how much this place meant to me…a home away from home, away from my family. Part of me knew as we headed towards Mr. Tall's trailer that we would not be staying for long though…

* * *

Next chapter: Mr. Tiny visits and muses about the relationship between Crepsley and Sam. Review please


	25. Words Not To Be Heard

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

When we entered the tent area, it was pretty quiet. Then again, it was night and the only creatures up at this time are witches and vampires; us. Part of me felt an overwhelming desire to find Evra's tent and tackle him…but the only thing that stopped me from doing this was his snake, which would probably attack me. Would it be worth it? Would a possible poisonous snake bite be worth it?

…Perhaps.

It was sorely tempting.

However, another person intervened on my decision by grabbing my arm. I glanced up to see Mr. Crepsley, obviously knowing what I was thinking since there was a ghost of a grin on his lips. He made his way towards his trailer which, once again, surprised me. How could he know which was his in the dark and after it had been scattered into different places? This whole place was a maze that had to be memorized anew each time we set up!

I learned quite some time ago not to question him. He was once surprise after another, just like me. I respected that although it infuriated and confused me at times. At this thought, I grinned; imagine if it affected me like that, how did it affect Mr. Crepsley?

"If you wish, Sam, you may go and get a sleeping bag from one of the Little People. I see but only my coffin." He stated calmly as we entered the trailer. What had happened to mine? I didn't want to know; it was a blessing in disguise.

Although I hadn't seen the Little People in a while, I was probably a little braver than I should have been. I say this because if it wasn't for my stupidity, my curiosity, and my foolish bravery (which always seem to make trouble stalk me) I wouldn't have stumbled upon something…similar to an epiphany.

First I walked over to the somewhat largest and darkest shade of blue I could see in this darkness. Although my eyes weren't exactly like night vision goggles, I still managed to see far better than most humans despite my half blood. I shivered briefly, the thought of how I'd be when I turn full vampire pulsing in the back of my mind.

The tent that usually held alert creatures…held none. Where could they be? Mr. Tall had a habit of switching out from 20 Little People to roughly seven or eight so I had expected to find at least one lazing around the tent! Surely they weren't all out roaming the area for food or for…whatever they did for fun. I didn't recall seeing any hints of them all working on something big. Mr. Tall always ensured for at least one or two to be at a reachable place just in case something happened.

Determined not to sleep on the ground or with Mr. Crepsley in his coffin, I decided to go search for them. My feet led me to blind places I never thought I could go. My vision mattered not; it seemed like my feet were able to guide me as though they had a map of the recently settled area. Either that or I was acting on my vampire instincts.

I glanced around to notice I was standing before Mr. Tall's trailer. Could he have gathered the Little People in there to talk to them or give them orders? It was possible, yes, but not all of them at once. Especially not in his trailer, I mentally added. Careful as careful can be, I opened the door slightly to where I had an inch to see in.

It looked normal except for one thing; there was a candle lit nearby, giving a person an ominous glow. At first, I impulsively thought that person was Mr. Tall and I was about to walk in to greet him. Somehow I suspected he knew we were coming though.  
Yet upon further inspection, I noticed that body was far from being tall. In fact…it was rather short, stout, and…tiny. Instantly my mind clicked and I felt an ice cube work through my blood stream. What was Mr. Tiny doing here?! That might explain the Little People disappearing but why was he here?

Should I be worried? Yes, I should. This man was a sadistic son of a bitch who only brought nervousness, anxiety, and bad news to where he went. He was like the flu! He was bad news!

Before I could even contemplate of what to do next, I heard a deep voice ring out. "Why discuss them of all people?" It was Mr. Tall! Although I couldn't see him from my one inch peep hole, I knew it was him! Did he sense me spying right now? Did Mr. Tiny? Well I was alive wasn't I? I guess not!

The other man's voice rang out, sending chills down my spine. Though his voice wasn't as deep as Mr. Tall (once more, I wondered about two things; why everyone was called Mister & how funny it was that these two matched their names) it still made my heart clench. "I'm simply pointing out something so obvious no one else notices. It would seem Samantha's grown painfully close to Crepsley. Perhaps it would be good to separate them?"

"You know you cannot, nor can I; she's his assistant." The other man snapped almost but sighed something of an apology.

Mr. Tiny flicked open his watch. "Oh I could…and I will. Just watch, you know precisely where he's going to take her and it will happen there. She's fallen for him and either both are too stupid to notice…or they avoided it."

Covering my mouth from two shocks, I silently closed the door and all but flitted back to Crepsley's trailer. I was in love with Crepsley and both men had noticed? Had Crepsley? What did he mean I'd be separated from him? I dare not repeat what I heard to Larten least he loses trust in me.

Practically throwing myself through the closed door, luckily it had opened from my force, I slammed into the wall. Looking over, I felt slightly relieved to see Larten had gone to sleep already. Glancing around, I grabbed a pillow and made the best I could with it, sleeping on the floor for now.

* * *

Around noon I woke up. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and immediately I wished I hadn't for the conversation between Tiny and Tall reappeared. Running a hand over my face, I stood up and stretched, grunting when a bone popped. No doubt Larten would remain asleep till nightfall.

As I walked out of the trailer in need of a bath desperately, I wondered about the conversation. What did they mean? Where were Larten and I going? Was I really in love? Did Larten notice? Did he feel the same way? Did Mr. Tall sense me there? That question made me shudder violently.

When I reached the circle for lunch, everyone greeted me joyfully. I received many handshakes and half hugs, mostly from the women of course, hearing about how I had a busy time. I sat next to Evra and we immediately conversed as though no time had passed. He looked older…

As we were served lunch, I felt a pair of eyes on me that felt rather…weighty. Looking around, I froze stiff to see Mr. Tall watching me, his dark eyes piercing through me. Praying he wasn't reading my mind, I thought about anything unrelated to love, Mr. Tiny, last night, moving. I quickly set my mind on Evra and snakes.

After a few moments, I felt his heavy meaningful gaze shift away from me. Yet I couldn't help but feel…as though perhaps…he had gotten information he wanted. Shivering despite the rather warm weather, I took off to do chores with my friend.

* * *

Next chapter: Travel to Vampire Mountain! Review please!


	26. Before The Journey

**Thanks to Kristal, ****nekoshieo-san**** & ****Yuukki09** **for reviewing!**

**Because I haven't read Cirque Du Freak all summer, I'm going to check out the book Vampire Mountain soon and then I'll update once I read it, get my ideas going and such. That's why this chapter is so short, sorry!**

* * *

The chores were a minor thing. We had to milk the poison out of Evra's snake, clean her, and then find her some food. Along with finding the reptile food, we also had to hunt for the Little People's meal. Although I didn't much too much since I was able to roam around in the forest, I was reminded of what I saw last night. At least, and I saw this as more of a blessing than a bad thing, that I was able to talk to Evra about my trip to get my mind off things recently.

"It's been a while since you and I went hunting." He suddenly stated which made me alert. "I remember the first time we did you freaked out that I killed a bunny…I've missed you Sam."

While I was on my trip to the city, I nearly forgot that Evra was basically the only child here. Despite the months that passed, I changed very little and he looked almost like a grown up. Perhaps the others would start treating him like such. "I've missed you too. It was too quiet with Crepsley." I smiled a little. "That Daniel guy was pretty cute but…I don't think I liked him like that completely."

"You barely knew the guy!" Evra laughed at my comment as he threw a dead squirrel in the bag. "How can you say if you liked him completely or not when you barely knew him?"

Deciding to say something I once heard my mother say when I was young, I imitated her, "Because I'm a woman." This only made him laugh harder at my smart remark. I recalled my mother telling my dad this, they had fought about her not being able to make up her mind and she shouted in rage 'Well I'm a woman, that's why!' Naturally this made them freeze and laugh, all rage forgotten. I don't remember my mother laughing so hard ever again…

After I retold how angry Crepsley had been and why he had took me to the city, we walked out of the forest. Both of us had food that would last at least two days for the small amount of Little People there was now. As we made our way over to their tent, temptation overtook me. "Evra…did…was Mr. Tiny supposed to be here recently?"

This made the older lad stop in his tracks, his smile a frown, his skin dying down a few shades. I knew how that single name could strike terror in anyone's heart. It was ironic of how a name, especially one saying 'Tiny' of all things, could make Evra react in such a way. "Not that I know of. Why?" His eyes narrowed with rightful suspicion.

"…No reason." I gave him a look that screamed 'I saw him' but either he didn't notice…or he didn't want to. How could I tell him the truth? How could I tell him that I had seen Mr. Tall and Mr. Tiny discussing people last night? Especially if those people were Crepsley and I!

By the time we got done with everything, the sun had sunk down. I decided to play it off cool, act like I never heard anything discussed Tall and Tiny. Grabbing my hat, I placed it on backwards, my bangs covering my forehead. That was one thing about being half vampire that I loved; I didn't get acne. I have no idea how that worked but it did so…yes!

When I reached Mr. Tall's trailer, I noticed the door was locked. Brows furrowed, I turned to go talk to Mr. Crepsley for a bit. Maybe he would know why Mr. Tiny spoke the way he did. However, as soon as I turned, I slammed into the circus owner. Jumping at least a foot in the air, I snapped, "Why do you act like a ninja?!"

The man raised an eyebrow in a humorous way, almost mocking me. "I am sure you didn't come here to discuss how I behave. What can I do for you, Sam?" His dark eyes sparkled with amusement…or some other frightening emotion.

"Um…oh! I remember now!" To be honest, when he scared me like that I totally forgot what I was going to say. "Is there going to be a show soon?"

He gave me a look that confirmed my suspicions; he knew I had been spying last night. If that look on his face didn't confirm it, what he said did, "Yes but you won't be here to see it…you know that, I trust."

* * *

Next chapter: The rough journey ahead…Review please!


	27. Heading Out

**Thanks to Starlight Nightmare, Marissa, & Marium for reviewing! **

**I know this took a while to update, but I was so busy that I couldn't even go to the library at school! Sad, isn't it? Lol. Anyway…**

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow, glaring at him slightly. The heat under my cheeks became more than before; I knew exactly what he meant. He knew I had been spying and I know that he knew…but for modesty's sake, I refused to be blunt. I would defend myself a while, then slink away.

Mr. Tall's coal eyes smothered me, choking me with anxiety, nervousness and tension. When I had been back at home so many years ago with Steve, no one could make me like that. Aside from family, I was basically fearless, stupid, and, dare I even think of saying it…brave. Not a lot made me nervous or made my body feel like a piece of wood like Mr. Tall did.  
How odd it felt to think back to that time. Now I was semi-alone in a scary world. I couldn't turn an inch without meeting something terrifying or mysterious. Would it always be like that?

The owner of Cirque Du Freak stopped me from thinking anymore. "You know very well what I mean."

My mouth opened, ready to snap a smart ass remark but I sensed he knew it already; I hated when he knew what I was going to say, as though he read my mind. Part of me wanted to know if he really did. The other was absolutely scared to do so; how weird it'd be to know that and keep unpure thoughts from him, feeling watched. Then again, that's kind of an oxymoron; a vampire trying not to have unpure thoughts.

"Sam!" A familiar dark voice rang out, sending chills down my spine. My skin felt so tingly and sensitive, thinking about the talk I heard between Tall and Tiny. Mr. Crepsley walked over to me, oblivious to my thoughts. "There you are. We are heading out tonight to Vampire Mountain."

"Vampire What?" I snapped towards him, ignoring the almost smug gaze Mr. Tall had on me. This must have been what they were talking about, what I had overheard of. I didn't want to go already, not if it meant me being away from Crepsley like Tiny predicted.

"Vampire Mountain. Are you so lazy you cannot keep up with what I am saying?" He playfully poked at me, knowing full well I had kept busy all day. Normally I'd smirk or roll my eyes, show some sort of playful defiance before replying. However, I just looked grim.

"I…don't want to go." I whispered, hating how Mr. Tall seemed to hover over me. In a sense of height, he did already.

Crepsley raised an eyebrow, looking down at me as if to question what sort of alien I was. Of course I wasn't your perfect 'obedient' girl but even this was rare for me to do. To flat out refuse his order, not his suggestion, but his order…it caused some silent alarms.

The vampire's eyes landed on his old friend. "Ah, Hibernius. Excuse us, will you?" He gently took my arm in a way that hinted although I wasn't off the hook completely, I didn't anger him.

When we were a safe distance away, I looked away. I dreaded telling him why I didn't want to go. Although he usually didn't catch my lies, I had a bad feeling that since this was a huge trip, he'd scan me like an x-ray. So for now, I looked at a tree branch swaying in the evening winds.

Trees…it remembered me of H.L. How funny it was that many people called her 'Hippie Lippie' because she was indeed a form of a hippie and went to protests. Her real name was Harriet Livapond. Her last name screamed environmentalist. I remember smiling when I first heard it.

I remember Kelly had chuckled but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to hurt H.L.'s feelings. Kelly…My eyes threatened to water at the thought of her. She was like a little sister…heck, she reminded me of my real sister Jamie. Kelly was…something so pure and innocent, it amazed me that she didn't die contacting with the likes of me, my kind. I remember the whole 'Blood Brothers/Sisters' thing.

What was Kelly doing right now, I wondered? After I told her what I was…

"Sam?" A voice stopped me from thinking further back into the memories. What was with tonight?! Memory after memory, they haunted me! "Sam, you are crying…what is wrong?" I felt Crepsley's thumb gently wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"S-Sorry." I wiped them away myself in a hurry, looking childish. "I got distracted."

"I noticed." He spoke dryly. "I will repeat myself once more; why do you not wish to go to Vampire Mountain?" It was pretty obvious, I thought, that no matter what defense I put up, true or false, he would force me to go. I recall Mr. Tall reminding me once or twice that Larten's word was law to me. I couldn't fight him…I could, but I wouldn't win. He was far stronger than me.

"…I'm…" I knew this was weak but the excuse bought me more time to think of a better lie. "I'm on my period, that's why."

It was utterly priceless how he reacted!

His face, all of it, seemed to droop about four inches from shock. He looked stunned as if I had just slapped him with a fish or something. It took all my strength not to snicker, let alone burst out laughing. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his shirt as though it was too tight suddenly. "Half vampire or full vampire, the women of our kind do not have 'periods' like humans." He looked extremely uncomfortable. Quickly, he changed the subject, "Stop lying and tell me the truth."

I couldn't tell him I had been listening in on a private conversation. He may never trust me again. Hell, it was a miracle he trusted me after the vampaneze incident. "…No reason sir, I'm just nervous."

* * *

Next chapter: Arriving! Meet Seba, Gavner, Kurda, etc! Review please!


	28. Welcome

**Thanks to Marium and nekoshieo-san for reviewing!**

**I FINALLY got the 4****th**** book. I would have posted this days earlier but someone checked it out so…yeah. Just got it so I had to skim through it, make sure I made no mistakes. Plus, I skipped past the traveling because…well, I didn't see much use in it, ya know? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took weeks to travel up the mountain.

It took hours to find a way into it.

And at long last it took only seconds to step through those doors that separated cold and warmth. My body felt numb because of all the snow we had to walk and sleep in. Much to my annoyance, it took quite some time to actually feel the warmth.

When we entered, I noticed a very tall ladder with a man on it, no doubt writing our names. Mr. Crepsley had briefly mentioned that a few days ago when I asked what it would be like. We had been resting for the night and I was snuggling against him for warmth. According to him, that was the only reason why he let it happen, he told Gavner. Plus, he said more for Gavner's benefit; I looked ready to fall over.

Feeling almost as bad as he said I looked, I decided to ask him what it was like. When he snapped, obviously annoyed that I would not let him sleep, why I wanted to know, I asked him again. I told him that I needed hope, some sort of image to hold onto so I could get there. He softened after that.

The room was as strange and yet pretty as he described it. I sat down on a table that looked crudely made, happy that Crepsley and Harkat sat on either side of me. Gavner sat across from me, looking over his shoulder to see another vampire.  
This vampire had long blond hair that looked dirty by color, not from this place. He carried to barrels and wore no shirt, leaving my eyes widening and my mouth almost hanging. His sharp green eyes met mine but instead of shifting away like a timid girl would, I simply matched his stare. A soft sound left him, almost like a chuckle, before he offered us meat and bread. Despite my thinking that he was cute, I took enough food to feed a grown man!

When he left, grinning at me, I felt suddenly older. Unlike humans who would look at me and think I was under the age of 15, I sensed that he could guess my real age. By the time I looked at Larten, I noticed his eyes were narrowed with…jealousy?! My brows shot up in question which he didn't notice till the barrel carrying vampire disappeared.

Instead of looking sheepish that he had been caught in the middle of being envious, he did something else. He turned his gaze to me, full of annoyance and warning along with jealousy and possessiveness. "Do not bat your lashes at any of the vampires here unless you plan to lose your virginity."

My brows raised even more if that was possible. Never would I have expected him to speak of something so…intimate related so freely. "Uh, what?" I felt stupid but I was dazed; who wouldn't be after such a warning?

When Crepsley just seemed to be fuming and growling, Gavner answered my question. "Most of these ugly fools haven't seen a female, human or vampire, in decades. Sexual tension's high up here so unless you wish to mate unwillingly, stick close to your mentor."

My jaw dropped, utterly shocked and disgusted by the nature of these men. Well then again, that's what they were; men. Whether vampire or not, they still thought with their heads…and not the ones on their shoulders.

"R-right, thanks." I muttered before dipping the stale bread into the broth. It tasted pretty good actually. I hadn't realized just how starved I was after that walk.

Just as Larten seemed to start calming down, another vampire sat across from him. For a second, since I wasn't looking at him just yet, I thought that he was going to hit on me or make Crepsley mad.

I was stunned, to say the least, when I looked up to see the man. His body looked so ancient and old that I was terrified to touch him briefly, afraid he'd turn to dust and fly away. He wore a similar outfit to Crepsley's old one. After all, we all had to change to make the travel to Vampire Mountain. I wore a white shirt which, very unfortunate for me, showed my bra when I dripped water on it. Why did they have to use jugs instead of cups?

The man's eyes, however, were full of the youth of a traveling twenty five year old man. It made my attention land smack on him, interested by such an odd creature. He was like a young lad stuck in an aging body. Before he could even utter a word, Mr. Crepsley almost exploded with joy. "Seba! My dear old friend, it has been far too long!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat from the shock of it. After all, it wasn't something you see everyday; Larten Crepsley nearly jumping up to clap his hands on the vampire's shoulder. His eyes were warm; even Larten's smile was warm! Who was this Seba? Who was this strange yet handsome man to make Larten react in such a way?

"Agreed, Latren. I have often searched for you mentally, in hope that you were near. When I sensed you coming, I hardly dared believe it." The ancient vampire exclaimed as the younger vampire sat down.

"Seba Niles, you know Gavner Purl." They briefly said each other's names. "This is Harkat Mulds."

"Hello." Harkat spoke with a semi-raspy voice.

Although I personally had jumped out of my skin when he first talked, Seba seemed to just blink. "He _talks_?"

"Wait until you hear what he has to say." Larten mumbled bitterly before speaking normally. "This is my assistant; Samantha Ivy." He turned to me, his eyes gleaming faintly with pride.

"Greetings Samantha." When he noticed how I grimaced, he corrected himself, "Or do you prefer another name?"

"Sam." I quickly supplied, grinning slightly.

"Sam." He repeated, correcting himself. Seba's eyes, those which showed how young his spirit would remain, studied me for an intense moment. "An assistant; I thought you said you would never have one, Larten."

The man next to me looked sheepish. As they talked, something about wine and vinegar, I found my eyes roaming Seba. He was such a…a…strange man. How old was he? In a weird way, he looked handsome which led me to believe he was probably quite the ladies man before wrinkles attacked him. He dressed like Crepsley…or rather, Crepsley dressed like him…

Suddenly a heavy gaze landed on me. Confused, I glanced up to see he was watching me, catching me watching him. My face, much to my dismay, must have turned a bright pink before I looked away. When I snuck a glance, he flashed me a affectionate smile and continued discussing old times with Crepsley and Gavner.

Before I knew it, I felt Crepsley's hands on my shoulder, gently shaking me. I felt my heart skip a beat but from what; his touch or being jolted awake? "What is it?" I whispered, my voice groggy.

"It would seem your assistant is tired." Seba spoke up first, almost taunting Larten. He seemed so…responsible and wise as well as mature…would he really tease someone like that?

My mentor spoke without releasing me. "The journey has taken a lot out of her since it is her first time."

We walked down a maze of halls, which were named thanks to Seba. "The Hall of…I don't think I can say it, let alone remember it!" I exclaimed with widened eyes, feeling dizzy.

Seba chuckled with amusement. "Do not worry, you will get used to this place in a matter of days."

That was when I realized something. With my brows furrowed, I looked at him and spoke my thoughts, "You and Mr. Crepsley speak the say way. Why is that?"

The older vampire looked at me with a large smile, one that made me feel stupid for not realizing it earlier. "I was his teacher."

"You were what?!" My eyes widened, stunned. "Oh my go…Really?! That's why he dresses like you!"

Mr. Crepsley suddenly covered my mouth, glaring down. "We will discuss your questions later. For now, I would very much like to rest."

His teacher stated, "While you and Gavner may not wish to sleep in the same room, I think it would be wise for Sam to join you." The men nodded, agreeing. It took me a moment to understand what they meant by that, making my cheeks warm up instantly.

What felt like an hour was really only a few minutes. As I lay in a coffin, about to go to sleep with the lid open, I asked, "Mr. Crepsley?" His grunt was the way of saying he was reluctantly awake. "Why do you speak like him? I mean, surely he didn't make it a requirement, did he?"

It took so long for him to answer that I thought he had entered dreamland. However, like always, he answered me, "I had told him one day that I wished to be like him in every way. When I would say such words like 'can't', 'don't', and such, he would punish me. Finally I figured it would be too hard to do what he did…but he believes in finishing what he starts."

"Punish?" My eyes snapped open suddenly. I hoped my voice didn't contain the worry I felt. "What kind of punishment? Why don't you punish me?"

There was a chuckle that came from him. I almost sat up but I could easily picture his smug smile in my mind. "I fear that I do not have the will, nor heart, to punish you, Sam. Unless you wish to be punished, that is."

Feeling rather childish that my cheeks were hot again, I asked cautiously, "What would you do? Just curious."

This time, however, he did not answer.

* * *

Next chapter: Brief realization that she's drinking Bat Broth, Kurda's exploring with a map, and maybe some Seba. Review please!


	29. Shower Time

**Thanks to kristal, marium, and nekoshieo-san for reviewing!**

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I had to hesitate, wondering if it was still night. It was only common sense that since we were in a mountain, there would be no way to tell day from night. Of course my body would soon adjust and realize what time of day it was…I hope.

Gathering some clothes that had been laid out for me, which was a roughly made dress, I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley's coffin. Unsure if I should disturb him, I decided against it and headed towards the door. I had no idea where the bathrooms were or where I could shower at so I choose the option of breakfast first, then asking Crepsley.

Although my mind had been full of exhaustion, I managed to guess my way through the halls. There was no way in Hell that I would have remembered the names over one night, but I did take notice of the beginning of each hall. It felt like I was roaming in a maze but instead of being blind, I had an invisible arrow pointing me to the dining hall.

However…as soon as I turned a corner, I slammed into a body. I stumbled back, trying to keep on my feet; the last thing I needed to do was mess up this already worn out dress. My eyes glanced up at the person I walked into and immediately I felt the desire to have my hat again so that it could cover my face.

"Good morning Sam." Seba Niles looked down at me, smiling warmly. I fought the urge to blush as I stood, having landed on my hand, and brushed off my hand. "Where is Larten?" His eyes darted to and fro the hall as though expecting him to be hanging off the ceiling in bat form.

"Uh, good morning." I had a hard time speaking for a moment, having been so engulfed in embarrassment. "Mr. Crepsley is still sleeping, I think. I was just heading down for breakfast…dinner…?"

"Breakfast." He confirmed that it was night, meaning morning for them. There was a hint of concern in his youthful eyes, one that made me feel even more foolish. "You should not be roaming this place alone, Sam. Some of the vampires are not as nice as Larten or I." I had to smirk; Larten, being nice, yeah right! "Some of the vampires are young and have far more energy than we." Once again, it took me a moment to realize what he meant and my face flushed.

"Right, I'll remember that next time." I looked down, wanting nothing more than to be just swallowed up by the mountain itself. He led me the rest of the way to the eating hall, talking about pleasant subjects such as the history here, what he did, so on so forth.

By the time I was on my fifth piece of stale bread, which was soaked nicely in the broth they gave me, I noticed more eyes on me than a third grade play. I didn't dare look around but I had a feeling the eyes that bore a hole through me were more lust-filled than curious.

When a hand was placed on my shoulder, I jumped almost out of my skin and choked on the bread. Looking up, I felt my limbs turn to jelly. "Mr. Crepsley, what is wrong with you!" I snapped after chugging some water down. "You frightened the hell out of me!"

It was only when I glanced around, feeling a heavy weight disappear, did I realize he had done that to show possession to the other vampires. I blushed again, hating how this kept happening. I didn't need to glance up to see him glaring at anyone who still dare to lick his lips while watching my every move. "Good morning to you as well, Sam." He stated with a dry tone, sitting next to me.

A few minutes passed and it dawned on me that he was chewing through the rough bread. "Sir, why don't you soften it up with some broth?" I asked, glancing at him although I sensed the Little Person sit near me.

"Bat broth does not agree with me." He stated in a bored tone, his eyes scanning the crowd briefly, faintly wondering if anyone was scheming.

My mouth was partly open, about to bite another soaked piece of bread when I froze. "B-bat bro-…" I gagged, seeing a small wing float up. "Ew!" Pinching the small thing between my nails, I threw it away from me. How disgusting!

"Just pretend it is some silly human soup then." He stated almost emotionless as I pushed the bowl away. Instead, I grabbed a piece of poorly salted cooked meat and bit into it. I didn't even realize I was repeating 'gross' over and over again until Crepsley gave me a sharp look.

It felt like quite some time before I calmed down. When I did, after drinking a bit of human blood, I hesitated. "Mr. Crepsley, where…um, where is the shower?" Suddenly he looked at me with such amusement in his eyes that I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frightened by it.

"Come with me." There was a certain dark tone to his voice that made me extremely hesitant and reluctant to shower now. Either way, I stood and followed, noticing that since his hand was on my shoulder, all vampires walked away from us with jealousy in their eyes.

We arrived in a 'hall' that had a huge waterfall. I stood there, studying it with such awe in my eyes that it made Crepsley chuckle. "It's beautiful, sir, but where's the showers?" I almost had to shout to be heard. The water splashed onto the shallow end, making the mist hit my skin; it felt refreshing and relaxing.

"These are the showers." Although he had turned away from me, I had the sneaking suspicion that he was smiling.

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes instantly widening. "I…it must be cold though!"

He nodded as he started to strip, making me quickly avert my eyes. "Yes, it is, but it is the safest way to shower, to the environment at least. This is naturally cold and if we were to heat it up, it would affect the animals down the mountain."

Making sure that no other vampire was near, although I was sure he already saw to it, I threw off my dress. Hoping he wouldn't see me, I nearly ran into the water. It was like torture! The water felt like icicles itself, the pressure it hit me made me wince in pain. My scream was as girlish as a 'tomboy' could be; it was loud, high pitched, and…well, loud.

If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn that I heard Crepsley chuckle.

When I jumped out, my limbs shivering as though there were an earthquake, I froze. When did a towel appear there? Shaking my head, I wrapped it around me and, despite its prickly sensation, I felt warm. I looked up, still shivering though, and blushed darkly. He had been watching me!

"This is why so many vampires see it necessary to shower only once in a while." He informed me. Now that I thought about it, I had seen several of them wearing flowers. I was about to question their manliness but decided against it.

As I was putting my clothes on, I couldn't help but glance over at Mr. Crepsley. What I saw made me unable to breathe for a moment. I saw his side, such smooth looking pale skin with many scars of violent pasts etched on it. His body was thin yet firm with muscle, which didn't really surprise me. My eyes shifted down but I quickly spun away, feeling my heart race.

I stepped out of the showering/waterfall room first and immediately was greeted by another body. Once again, I slammed into it and stumbled back. When I looked up, my eyes widened; there was a man with blond hair before me.

* * *

Next chapter: Kurda and Sam go traveling. Review please!


	30. Kurda

**Thanks to marium, ****nekoshieo-san**** , The-Daughter-of-Evil, The Mad One, Kristal, Starlight Death, and Symphony of Terror for reviewing!**

_

* * *

_

When I looked up, my eyes widened; there was a man with blond hair before me.

His eyes were a pale blue, haunted with his long lived past no doubt. Still, they shined on the edges, showing amusement and surprise to have met me, the first young vampire in…well, ever. The hair that was on his head seemed messy, perhaps from walking quickly or running around.

In his arms rest a bundle of books. Some had leather covers on them, making it appear old. Others looked freshly made, pages torn out and ready to slip out. There were some pages that hung by a corner in the book!

On his pale cheek stood three vibrant and almost painfully eye-catching red marks. I couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity, my mind swarming with questions. The other vampires I had seen were covered in scars and looked close to mummies. However, this one, despite the claw like marks on his face, seemed to be…young. I felt a great reluctance to find out his age, for fear that the reality of it would break away the fantasy I had in mind.

All in all, he was…handsome.

"Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing my wrist without waiting for me to snap out of my daze. He pulled me up with little exertion which, since he was a vampire, was no shock. His voice seemed to be as young as he looked yet edged with wisdom and exhaustion.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry, I…" I hesitated when I stood up straight, staring into his eyes. "…Um, I was…trying to get away from my teacher."

"Teacher?" He raised a brow as his blue eyes searched my body briefly. At this time, I thought I looked at least sixteen or more…that was just my opinion though. I was unsure but obvious in my late teens; my body began to curve. "Oh, yes, your teacher must be Larten Crepsley, right?" There was a teasing laugh in his tone that he would no doubt never release.

"Um, yes." I shouldn't have forgotten that it was easy to figure out who I was. After all, how many 'kid' vampires did you see running about? "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kurda, Kurda Smahlt." Quickly, he looked all around him as if saying his name was forbidden. Did the shadows scare him? Or was it the people? Had he been walking fast or running to get somewhere? Or were they chasing him and he had to hide?

Smiling warmly to show him that no one was going to jump out and scream boo, I said, "I'm Sam Ivy. I'm sure you knew that already though." The 'young' man merely smiled, silently admitting he did. "What are those?" I chanced being rude and lightly caressed the books under his arm. They were soft, shockingly enough since I had expected them to be like a snake's skin.

Kurda looked down at where my hand had been touching, making me pause and wonder if I should be near him alone. I had been warned several times, much to my embarrassment, to stay near Crepsley, Gavner, or Seba. How was I to know that this vampire, this Kurda, didn't want to attack me? I knew nothing, and now that I really thought about it, it scared me.

Thankfully he didn't notice my flash of terror. "They're maps of the tunnels that I'm making. Not a lot of vampires like to know where they're going, but it's amusing to draw them."

"Tunnels?" Sure that I had seen several tunnels while going in here, yet I didn't think much of it. "Can I see a map you drew?" As he picked out the one that was hanging on by the corner, I smiled. "I never knew someone who did this as a living."

The man chuckled, looking hesitant to speak all that was on his mind. "No, no, it's just a hobby. This isn't what I do for a living." There was a sparkle in his eye, a sort of mischief that made me both curious and uneasy.

"Oh?" I glanced up from the colorful and confusing piece of paper. "What, per say, do you do for a living then?"

Instead, he avoided my question. "Would you like to join me for a bit? I'm heading down another tunnel; I'm close to finishing that map. See that part of the page empty?" Indeed I did. "Would you like to go?"

This made me bite my lip; I was grateful that we did not have fangs. "I really shouldn't. I don't know you that well and…Well, I should get back to Mr. Crepsley." Even though I didn't mention the warning that Seba and Larten gave me, he seemed to read my mind. He shook his head a little but nodded, understanding how safe I was trying to be.

"Ah, Sam, there you are!" A voice made me spin around. There was Larten, dressed in his usual fashion which copied Seba's. "Oh…Kurda." His tone went flat which made me raise a brow; did they hate each other?

"Good morning Larten." Kurda put on a fake smile although his eyes were dark. "The Princes will be looking for you."

"So I have heard." The orange haired man nodded and looked so grim that it frightened me. What was going on!? "Come Sam, you can see the Soon-To-Be-Prince later."

My mouth dropped as I walked.

…I had been talking to a Prince?!

* * *

Next chapter: Sam goes to the Princes with Larten…with a twist! Review please!


	31. The Princes

**Thanks to Kristal, The Mad One, Marium, and nekoshieo-san for reviewing!**

**So close to a hundred reviews!**

* * *

The hallways were as confusing as…well, a maze. Perhaps it would serve me well if I were to join Kurda in the map sketching, that way I had at least a little bearing over my whereabouts. I didn't want to become too dependent on Larten or Seba or…well, anyone.

I looked at Larten as his cape billowed overdramatically behind him. If I were a cat, I'd probably try to claw at it, grab it. It was tempting…what would he do if I did? I'm sure he would spin around and stare for a brief moment in shock and surprise. Then, I'm almost positive that he would deliver a sharp slap to my hand.  
Before I could think anymore of such a thing, we stopped.

Two guards, similar to the one that had been at the entrance to this whole thing, started to search us. I nearly jumped when they patted me down and stole a quick glance at Crepsley; he seemed calm so this must be normal. Then again, I thought as they searched my hair, if we were to see the Princes, it would make sense for them to do this.  
"Please remove your shoes." One ordered emotionless.

I looked over at him. "But…the floors freezing."

Mr. Crepsley shot a smirk at me, obviously amused by my answer. Little did I know that this answer made the guards suspicious of me. "You walked through snow nearly barefooted for weeks. It will not kill you now."

"You're right." I muttered sarcastically, kicking them off. "Only a stake would."

The green guards followed us as we went through the twists and turns of the one tunnel. I finally managed to summon the courage, fearing to be foolish, and asked, "Why'd they check my hair?"

"For thin wires." Crepsley spoke with a firmness, which made me wonder if he was annoyed or just…well, himself.

I had to chuckle at this. "Oh yes, a thin wire will really kill the Princes, the Vampire Princes. A mere poke at the finger will infect them all." By the way Mr. Crepsley looked at me though, I knew to be silent. There were other ways to kill with a wire and I did not want to know.

As we entered a large room, I almost stumbled. There was a large dome like white stone of some sort in the middle which, for some reason, made me shiver in hesitance. It…throbbed…it had a pulse! I looked at Crepsley, clearly terrified to ask what it was. He grabbed my hand, which made my heart jump, and placed the palm on it.

"It's…it's so warm!" I exclaimed the obviousness. "Oh my gosh…what is it?" The vampire world was far different from the human world I once knew.

As Crepsley explained the story behind it, and the mystery as well, I let my eyes roam the place. It looked…like a court room. I felt myself tense and instantly knew that my subconscious mind knew something I didn't, not yet at least.

After he explained it all, I frowned. "I don't like the Stone already if it was donated by Mr. Tiny. I don't trust the jerk…or anything he touches." Quickly I looked around to see how many people looked over at what I had said. Though there were three men who were looking over, I had the impression that they weren't staring at me because of what I exclaimed.

"Yes, well, a disaster could be a blessing is disguise." Crepsley said as he led me around the stone, away from the vampires.  
"You sound so old." I paused. "I meant…what you said made you sound old." He only smiled at me, amusement making his eyes gleam. "So what does the Stone do precisely?"

After he explained everything to me, I must have looked worried for he added, "This is one of the most protected places though, Sam. No vampaneze will ever break into it and steal the Stone."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to get rid of it?"

"Kurda, the vampire you met earlier, suggested such a thing." There was a wry smirk on his face, obviously recalling the memory. "Regular weapons or even abnormal ones do not work, girl. If we were to…dump it into an ocean, for example, it would let the vampaneze find it. It is safer here."

"…Vampires are weird." I whispered before walking ahead of him; I know he heard for he lightly swatted my shoulder.

* * *

Three people; three vampires; three Princes; three Vampire Princes.

These three men who were presented before us were perhaps the most respected men in this mountain. They all were not the oldest, although one was. They were mean looking, though one appeared more grandpa-like than warrior like. These were the men who would decide the fate of Mr. Crepsley and me.

It was obvious I was nervous. If it wasn't by the thumping of my heart or the sweat on my palms, my eyes told it. What would happen?

In walked three vampires. One was so old that it looked like a mere poke could turn him into ancient dust. This had to be Paris Skyle, the oldest vampire ever; he had a long gray beard and white hair to compliment…and no right ear.

The second was strong looking with muscles bulging out of every inch of skin; he had tattoos of arrows all over his body. I couldn't help but think sarcastically if this was Arrow, the man who had his human wife killed by a vampaneze. His hatred for them was infamous which made me stop pitying myself and pity him briefly.

The last one was the 'youngest' Vampire Prince who seemed to be about 270 years old. He had jet black hair and piercing eyes that made me squirm as though he saw right through me. He looked stern in his all black clothes…I didn't like him. He had to be Mika Ver Leth.

"Greetings Larten." Paris spoke first, immediately putting me at ease. His tone, whether he meant for it to be such on purpose or accident I don't know, was very…warm and grandfather like.

When the other two Princes spoke, however, I was tense once more. Mika seemed to be reminding me why I was here and how much trouble I caused…without even knowing he was doing so. "Greetings, Sires." Larten spoke like a humble servant though looking bored yet interested…which I will never know how he managed to pull that off.

"So this is the assistant we've heard much about." Arrow peered down at me, sizing me up. I resisted the urge to blush; I knew he was merely wondering what me, this famous vampire child, looked like but I couldn't help but wonder…did I remind him of his wife? Not by looks, I'm sure, but by being half human…

"Yes, she is." Larten said calmly. "I fear she is weary from today's events already and this anxiety is not helping. May we be swift?"

This seemed to be the right thing to say for they started to talk about the past, which I didn't really understand. Was Larten asking for swiftness for me? Or for himself? They spoke of loyalty and honor. I wondered faintly if I would live long enough to have friends like this.

One sentence seemed to penetrate my deep thoughts. "Punishment."

"You can't punish Mr. Crepsley!" I suddenly was brought back to life. "It was my own fault that I blurted out his secret to my family and he saved me from them!"

There was a long silence. I felt suddenly…alone. I felt my cheeks warm.

"This brings us to the question…why did you turn her?" Paris asked his old pal as though I had never spoken up.  
Mr. Crepsley seemed to have thought this through but for how long he had done so, I did not know. He answered calmly yet a little embarrassed. "I've been in search for a wife…so I turned her into a halfling."

My jaw dropped. Was this the truth?! No, it could not be! Why would he shove my small being into a caccoon for so long? Perhaps to keep my beauty from fading quickly?

While I had thought this over, more words were exchanged. Once more, only one sentence brought me out of my stuned state. "If you planned to take her as a 'wife'," Mika stated firmly, "then now is the time since she is of legal age in the human world."

* * *

Next chapter: So they must mate…just to dodge any punishment for Crepsley's rash actions…talk about awkward. Review please!


	32. Mating

**Thanks to ItachiDream, Vampires-pen, Kristal, The Mad One, Marium, and ****nekoshieo-san**** for reviewing!**

**I squealed all happy when I found out I had more than 100 reviews! Hehehe, that made me happy. This makes me extremely flattered since that makes my story a real story, ya know?**

**Sorry for the slow updating. I've been busy with school, they seem to be under the impression that if you put all tests in the last two weeks of school before Christmas break, that we'll do better. Psh! I'm passing with B's and A's, of course, but still it's annoying. I will, however, be updating again before this year is out!**

* * *

By the time the session came to an end, my head was swimming. Back when I was a kid, I would have loved nothing more than to go to a camp during summer. I was the opposite of my prissy mother, who happened to be the brick wall between me and camp every year. However, I saw enough videos to know that the camp's lake usually was deep…and I felt as though I had been tossed into it during an enraged storm.

The Princes spoke to Larten about something, perhaps the circumstances and the future. I don't remember, I was too busy trying not to faint like some girlie girl. They spoke to me twice and I knew this because Crepsley gave me a sharp nudge that made me alert for a brief moment. They had, I think, asked me about my home life too…I don't recall if I even replied. Maybe Mr. Crepsley had answered for me.

Either way, I now found myself walking down the halls. Besides me was my mentor, my teacher, my sire, my…my vampire. I dare not glance back to see if others follow. How would they know if I and he have…mated? By scent, sure, but couldn't I just lay on him and they think that? I was curious but not courageous enough to ask.

"Sir, where are we going?" Out of all the important questions that were buzzing in my mind, I had to pick that one! I had to choose the least important but most idiotic sounding one out of them all! Even asking what exactly happened back there would have been far more acceptable.

"To our room." His eyes were trained ahead yet his facial expression showed no emotion. "Seba will no doubt have my head for breakfast tomorrow…" He mused almost to himself.

Gulping, I finally asked as we turned a corner, "Are we…are we gonna…um…mate?" Although the word sounded odd, it was the only word I could say related to sex near Crepsley. I could always say something like that when I was pissed, I'm sure, but when I was calm and, to be honest, a bit scared…no.

"Hush." He said lowly. "We will discuss it when we are in our room. Walls have ears that have mouths to tell others." With his hand on my shoulder, I felt extremely paranoid yet protected.

Once the heavy door was shut, he turned to me. "You look absolutely terrified." He stated the obvious in a suspiciously chilled tone.

"Well gee I just found out I was torn from my family to become a wife to a pedophile!" I snapped with a little rage slipping from my control. After all, I didn't even really look like a teen when he turned me.

"Do not call me such a disgusting name." His upper lip turned into a sneer, his eyes narrowed at such a foul thing. Walking over to the coffin he slept in, he explained, "I will tell you the real reason why I changed you."

"You mean…I wasn't going to be your wife?" I blinked. Somehow that hurt a little more than I expected. Sure there was relief but with this relief brought only more confusion, injury, and…fear I suppose.

"Not at first." He admitted. "I must warn you though, Sam, since I told the Princes that, we must mate whether you like it or not. It may seem harsh but it is better than death or punishment." I nodded, understanding the comparison. "We will discuss that later though."

"So why'd you do it?" I sat on my own coffin, waiting to ask how and where we would make love at.

"I do not know." My face must have dropped from the suspense dying like a balloon for he went on. "For some reason, I just…did. I felt the need to. I lied to the Princes only because I could not bear to see you die from any trials you were to be put through and I knew you would not stand to see me punished. I highly suggest that you not try such a trick."

What he said was true.

I probably would have put up a huge fight, made a vast scene, and brought great shame to my teacher if they had decided to punish him. Despite his strictness at times, I knew very well that if given the chance, I would become the same old 'free' and 'impulsive' person I was before.

If they had put me to some tests or trials…I probably would have failed. I might have passed, I might have failed. Either way, I noted, the risk of me losing was too great. No…the **consequence **of my losing was too great a consequence, making Crepsley lie. I'm sure he had faith in me but…what if I had lost…

"I understand, sir." I mumbled softly. "But you lied to them, you said I was to be your wife…I'm gonna be your wife. Why did you say that? I mean…you really have those feelings for me right?"

"…Yes. Do you?" He seemed to be holding his breath. In fact, he seemed as nervous as I was. Perhaps as time went by we were adjust to one another…

"Yes." I nodded firmly to show him I was not hesitant or lying. "But…I mean obviously I've never er…knocked boots before…" I could see the amusement in his eyes, "so…will it hurt?"

"Only briefly…the rest will be, I swear to you my dear, pleasure."

Remember that this is a T rated chapter so I hope you guys didn't expect rated R stuff lol.

* * *

Next chapter: During breakfast, Samantha wonders to the Game Halls…and meets Arra Sails. Plus we see Seba's scolding to Larten…or does he really know that the whole 'wife' thing was a lie? Review please!


	33. The Morning After

**Thanks to Marium, Darth Vyper, vampires-pen, ****xXAFantic09Xx****, Kristal, The Mad One, SilverVenom, Water Droplets, and ****DevastatingDemise**** for reviewing!**

**By the way, although Sam is technically…probably 19-ish and looks…well…probably 16-ish…I honestly am not going to say anything firmly. To be honest, it's confusing even to me and I really hate setting a firm timeline of age.**

* * *

"I'm sore." I cried out when I awoke, lying in a coffin that was not mine.

"I warned you that you would be, Sam." An arm was placed around my waist, its owner hoping to catch a few more Z's by closing his eyes.

"Larten…" I whispered, turning on my side with a grimace. Seeing his scarred face, I let my fingertips trace over it. How did he get this? One day I would have to ask. "If I'm sore, you can't sleep." I stood up & slowly dressed. "It's bad enough the showers are going to hurt twice as bad…if my legs even hold me up." I mumbled bitterly though I smiled at the memory of last night.

Crepsley stood up, obviously not ashamed of his flesh after making love with me. "I suggest skipping the shower, Sam; the vampires need to be assured that we mated, therefore your scent will have to cling to me and vise versa." He leaned over the coffin, kissing my forehead lightly. "Dress and go downstairs to eat."

"Yes master." I winked playfully before scooting away so he couldn't hit me. Crepsley pushed back his crop of red hair and smiled at me, watching me slip out the door. I had to double check I was wearing clothes; that man could distract me so easily!

I had been here for…oh God, how long have I been here?!

I must have had a face that resembled (O_O) for I saw a guard I passed raise a brow at me. Okay…well…I know it had been more than a few days that I had been here. Weeks? Not a lot. It had to be more than one week but no more than…seven? Oh this night and day inside a mountain thing was really messing me up!

Anyway…no matter how much time had passed already, I had a sense of what hall was which. Although I couldn't spell most of them or pronounce them to save my life, I remembered most of them by association. For example, the Hall of books, I think, was called 'Worumnusck.' I simply looked for 'W.O.R.M' for worm…that held books…bookworm…just ignored 'U'.

Finding the Dining hall was relatively easy since I visited it twice a day.

When I sat down after getting some stale bread and bats broth, though I pretended it was chicken soup, I sighed. I reached over, grabbing an apple and paused as I sat back down. So many eyes…so many eyes were on me! Was Crepsley's scent really that noticeable? Was it strong? Was it like the time I used half the bottle of my mother's cheap perfume?

"Good morning young Sam." A rich voice came up behind me, making me sit back down. I felt as though those eyes had frozen me in mid-seating. "I…Where is Larten?" It was Seba!

For the first time since I met him, he seemed to stumble on his words! My own peepers widened as he offered me some chilled blood. I shook my head and took water, promising myself to drink blood at noon. "…He um, is sleeping still I think." I offered, waiting for his reaction.

Seba's eyes widened only a fraction of an inch which led me to believe that he was trying to control his surprise…but was slipping. "He's quite tired." I added on, tearing into the bread.

"…I assume from your smell that you two…are 'wife and husband', for the lack of a better term?" The way he put it made me smile. How funny. Well now I knew no one else would dare touch me!

"Yes, we are." I sipped my cold water and looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. "You look annoyed; something wrong?"

"Yes but it is a matter to be discussed with Larten."

"Since I'm his 'wife', surely I can hear about it. We mated after all." I smirked, starting to like his discomfort like a sadist would.

"It is that very fact that has caused me to wait for him to arrive."

Frowning, I stood and shrugged, suddenly not hungry. "I'll be roaming around then." I shrugged as I walked off. Was I to be treated like this? Like a child?! Given the fact that I was indeed younger, way younger, I still deserved a little respect!

While I fumed silently, my feet began to guide me places I rarely visited. It was a fancy way of saying my feet were getting me lost. Through the twists and the turns of this place, I wondered what could be so damn important between the two men.

I would find out later…but for now, I think I had to worry about what I was doing in the Game Hall.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley walked into the Dining Hall at lunch. He was satisfied, pleased, and above all smug. He was smug that the lie to the Princes worked out well versus the usual crash and burn tale of telling a lie. He got to keep his head, keep Samantha alive, and find a new mate all in one!

"Larten!" A familiar voice exclaimed, making him wince. For a moment, he felt like was a newly turned vampire getting his hands slapped by his mentor for whatever reason.

"Good afternoon Seba." He turned with his red cape flowing briefly. His appearance struggled to remain calm though he knew he smelt of Samantha.

"Care to explain why you lied to the Princes? Was it to mate with the girl?" Seba's voice was low in the nearly empty hall. Larten glanced around, ensuring no one was near before speaking.

"What a pleasant greeting." He said dryly before answering, "I lied to the Princes only to keep both Sam and I away from danger. The only way I could think of getting out of it, _at that moment_, was to say she was to be my wife."

"You do realize, I hope old friend that they will throw you into the Pit of Stakes, both of you, if they find out the truth!" Seba looked borderline furious and annoyed.

"I do."

"And?"

Crepsley eyed his mentor closely, showing that although he respected him, he was no longer a child, a new vampire. "They will not find out since Sam and I are truly in love."

* * *

I didn't write the meeting between Arra and Sam because in the next chapter, I'll be making it kind of be a flashback…plus I don't have the book with me at the moment so…yeah.

Next chapter: Samantha talks to Crepsley about Arra; plus we see the vampaneze start to attack…Review please!


	34. Of Flashbacks & Of Talks

**Thanks to Marium, Darth Vyper, Duchessa24, HikaruAndJRock, Symphony of Terror, Kookie-chan, Dr. Seussical, Nekoshieo-san, vampires-pen, ****xXAFantic09Xx****, Kristal, The Mad One, SilverVenom, Water Droplets, and ****DevastatingDemise**** for reviewing!**

* * *

"Master, can I talk to you?" I called out softly as I entered the semi- empty dining hall. I had to walk slowly since the place between my legs was still sore, making a gleam of amusement faintly appear in his eyes.

He nodded and said, probably, a brief farewell to Seba. As he stood, I stole his half full cup of blood and downed the rest, grinning a little. "Thieving minx." He taunted me gently, smiling before kissing my forehead. I had no idea how affection he could be at times!

"Hi Seba." I waved at him briefly. Although I was a little annoyed that he seemed to treat me like a child, I soon realized as I had fought with Arra that I had no right to be mad. He was…geez, almost 800 years old while I was….not even a hundred. I had done nothing to earn his respect, I was just here. Perhaps I would do something one day that would make him…admire me.

"Good afternoon…are you feeling alright? You look paler than normal." He pointed out something Crepsley hadn't noticed. Though I was going to tell my master about it, I certainly didn't want to reveal it out loud.

"I'm fine…just…fine." Grinning sheepishly, I quickly grabbed Larten and pulled away. Of course this only made Seba more suspicious but at this current moment, I didn't give a damn. I needed to talk to my master and fast before anxiety and fear overcame me.

"Sam, you _do_ look pale. Are you sick?" He frowned, stopping my tugging in the middle of a deserted hall. "Do not jest about being pregnant either; female vampires can never know that joy." He warned sternly, obviously not putting it past me to do such a thing.

"It's not that!" I paused and added for his sake, "I've never liked children much anyway." When he grinned, I got to the point of the unpleasant visit. "I met your ex-lover, Arra Sails."

_The hall I entered was loud with clinks and clangs and flesh hitting flesh. The groans, grunts, muffled shouts, and curses echoed in this place. It reeked of blood, sweat, and…sweat. Where was I?_

"_You must be the child vampire; Samantha Ivy." A voice came up to my side. _

_I looked over at a man wearing an eye patch; did he really think the pirate look was cool? "That's Sam, not Samantha. I'm not a child either!" I pouted, not knowing I was about to get a lesson in earning respect, earning titles. _

"_Of course, Sam." He offered a smile that didn't match his torn up and scarred body. "I'm __Vanez Blane, the 'head' of the Game Halls." _

"_Game Hall? That's what I'm in?" My eyes sweeped the area, doubt shining in them. Two vampires that looked like butchered wrestlers were attacking each other with knives, making me raise a brow. "Gee, here I thought it was Afternoon Tea Hall."_

"_I see Larten hasn't given you a full tour." He chuckled as though we were old friends instead of new aquantinces. As he explained to me about what the Game Halls were, exactly, I found myself oddly entranced._

_These men were fighting just…for fun. They were maiming, cutting, scarring, and just making each other face death just to amuse themselves. Just to prove they were stronger than the other, they risked almost everything. Such odd creatures these vampires were._

"_Here are the bars." He stopped nearby, pausing to watch a man be knocked off said bars, flying just above our heads. My eyes widened at how close I had been to being knocked over…ow._

_A laugh was heard, one of triumph and rightful pride. It wasn't the tone that caught me off guard, it was the gender it came from; there was a female vampire! There was another female vampire besides me!_

_She wasn't beautiful like Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, but she looked perfect compared to these…men. She jumped off the bars, landing before Blane and smiled. "Arra, this is Sam." He introduced us easily._

_Still astonished and happy as hell, I held my hand out, "Great to meet you! I thought I was the only female around here!" She looked at my hand as if it were an alien._

"_Sam? You mean you're Crepsley's ward?" There was a gleam in her eye that made me suddenly not like her. It was also the way she spoke…it held…hostility?_

"_I'm his mate, yes." I frowned; how did she miss his scent all over me? Unless she did it on purpose! "You know him well?"_

"_I was his lover at one point." She smiled sweetly as if the news were no big deal. I felt my mind spin briefly. "I should get back to fighting; nice meeting you, kid." She said calmly, starting to walk off._

"_I have a name and it is not 'kid'. It is 'Sam'." Something about the way she walked, the way she talked, hell even the fact she breathed irked me! "Don't call me 'kid'."_

_Most of the male vampires stopped and looked over. Arra looked at me, frowning. "You haven't earned my respect to be called anything. I don't know you; you don't know me so I beg you to believe my reputation that you hear. You are young, a child compared to me, and you always will be. You're merely an infant, another mouth to feed, until you've done something…memorable. As your precious mate," she spat the word, "will tell you, respect is earned, not given."_

He looked at me hesitantly. "Sam I…" Suddenly there was a loud thud. We both spun around to see a stranger run over. He was panting, bleeding even. Had he gotten out of the games? No…the scent was too wrong.

"Vampaneze! We're under attack!"

* * *

Next chapter: Vampaneze start to attack…Review please!


	35. Attacked, Decisions, Decisions

**Thanks to Symphony of Terror, Kookie-chan, Water Droplets, Kristal, Duchessa24, Dreams of Forever, and Silvsuf for reviewing!**

* * *

"Go Sam!" Crepsley snapped at me, ordering though caution made him sound irritated. "Go while we fight."

My eyes snapped towards him with disbelief. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Leave? Hde?" My voice sounded shrill, I'm sure, from the shock. "Do you really think so low of me, Crepsley?!"

His gaze though stern and firm had a hint of warmth and concern. "No; I think you are my mate and I do not wish you hurt." He said with affection in his tone, the same kind that made my heart flutter. "You have never had the 'pleasure' of fighting several Vampaneze and you will not get such now."

Though he meant well, I found myself scowling. "What?! Larten the gesture is sweet and kind but I refuse to listen to you!" It was clear by his raised brow that he was thinking about the other times I disobeyed. Quickly I went on, "I am just as strong as they are and I can fight. I refuse to hide like a coward; that's not what vampires are!" He had taught me this. He taught me what it meant to be a vampire, what a vampire was…and what they weren't.

"This is not the appropriate time or place to go against my orders, Samantha." I scowled when he used my full name. "Go!"

"The hell I am!" I figured the only way to reach him through his thick headedness was rage, "I'm your mate which means I'm an equal now and I'm going!" Without giving him a chance to grab me or even come up with a come back, I ran down the hall.

I knew hardly any of these halls as I said beforehand. The more practical ones, like the ones for dining or freshening up in, I knew but…everything else I was lost. I thought about it though for a moment. If I were to attack someone, I'd enter their home through the sides…yet there were no real side entrances in the mountain, none that wouldn't be recognized instantly by the vampires at least.

Unless it was a lower side entrance where hardly any vampires entered!

Again, I had to guess and hope I landed in the right area. I knew I'd have to head south so I ended up going said way, feeling the ground slightly shift down which meant I was on a slope to the ending. With a smirk, I let the sounds of fighting, roars, and warnings guide me the rest of the way.

I noticed many other vampires running with me now though they were much faster. I assume it was because they were certain of where to go where as I was…well…semi-lost. Hating how I couldn't keep up, I inwardly promised myself that I would make up for it during the fight.

I could almost hear Mr. Crepsley laugh at how I scurried around with hardly any direction.

At long last, I found the source of the battle noises. And 'battle' indeed was the true word that described what I saw. I always pictured battles in the old time, Henry VIII's time and before I mean, with tons of swords and shields with grim clothing soaked with a bright red before it dried to crimson. The shields were be made of metal and wood depending on which side had more money funded into such a pointless bloodshed. The swords would range from looks and design but always have a sharp narrow, or sometimes blunt, ending point that would end any life.

And that is basically what I saw. It was nothing what Hollywood made it seem but it certainly fit my imagination pretty well. I had heard that some vampires and vampaneze did not use swords or knives, only their fists. I know for a fact that all of them disliked guns since it quickened the death of their victims and/or enemies. So although I saw no famous 'James Bond' moves with a gun, I saw many use objects nearby or their fists if they lacked swords.

I hesitated; what could I do really?

I wasn't able to think much since out of the corner of my eye I saw a fist appear. Letting my knees give out as if someone kicked the back of them, I felt my upper body fall backwards and saw the fist before me. It was hairy and an odd color with numerous scars. When it pulled away, no doubt to try and use the other fist to hit me, I placed my hand on the ground and did a spin with my legs, tripping the vampaneze to the ground.

The man hit the ground with a loud thud but it was drowned out by all the other noise around us. I looked around for a weapon and found sword probably dropped from a dying man. Grabbing it, I turned and yelped when the blade connected to the man's fist again without even meaning to do so.

I heard thousands of small feet march over towards us. Without even looking I knew it was the spiders! Knowing they would help by distracting the vampaneze, for the one before me shifted his eyes, I took advantage and gave a yell like the ones around me before plunging the sword into his chest. My body froze when I realized what I had done. The man fell and my hands covered my eyes, not wanting to see his last few moments.

"You stupid child!" I heard a cold snarl behind me before a hand was placed on my shoulder. It whipped me around and I dropped my hands, looking up to see Mr. Crepsley. He looked a little mad but at the same time proud; he had seen me kill the vampaneze. "I told you not to fight!" When he saw the look of regret and self-hatred on my face though, he hesitated and made his tone gentler, "Keep fighting; it must be done."

Nodding weakly, I pulled the sword out of his body and shuddered at the sound. How could these vampires, my fellow brothers and, in Arra's case, sister feel so…hyped up for this? How could they kill and smile at the same time, even if it had to be done?

Shaking it off, I went back to fighting.

I saw Arra fight. I saw Seba fight. I saw Larten and Arrow fight.

When I finally paused in my own battle, I sensed something wrong. It was stupid and risky to turn my back to the other fights but I did and in a sense, I was glad I did. Looking over, I saw two things.

Arra's fight was reckless; the vampaneze she fought was bound to strike her.  
Seba was fighting two at the same time with ease though a third snuck up behind him.

To me, it felt like time had slowed down. Who should I choose?

It didn't take me long to decide. Arra could handle herself, I lied to myself as I sprinted towards Seba. My body was light but still heavy enough with the running force to tackle the third one down. My sword plunged into his chest and I looked away for two reasons; to see if Arra was just as alive as me, and so I wouldn't see the man' dying expression.

Just as I turned, I saw the blade of the vampaneze sink into Arra's heart. I felt no pity nor worry. She was my lover's ex-lover; what normal girl felt such a thing? Nevertheless, I ran over to her just…oh I don't even know now. Was it the sadistic side in me that wanted to see her die? Or was I just curious to see if she lived?

When I reached her, I saw Crepsley was at her side. He had killed the vampaneze, avenged her as I expected him to. "You always said I had a talent for putting my foot in my mouth." I heard my mate say with a funny grin, a sad one.

I stopped where I was, perfectly able to hear the two. Arra coughed, blood freeing itself from her lips, "I'd ask you to kiss me…only I'm not in any…shape for it."

"There'll be plenty of time for kissing later." I heard Crepsley promise. My heart skipped a beat; did I truly hear that? Was it a silly promise just to keep her going? Or was he serious?

I saw the tears from my master's eyes and I felt my heart stop this time. His tears matched my own though they were for two different reasons.

He cried over his dying old flame…

While I cried for the dying of our flame.

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath of the attack; she talks to Seba and thinks of Arra, thinking of her decisions…Review please!


	36. Reassurence

**Thanks to** **Symphony of Terror, Dreams of Forever, Kookie-chan, Water Droplets, Silver Venom, Duchessa24, The Mad One, ****Strawberry Bijou****, Marium, and xxbloodynightxx for reviewing!**

**Recently a friend of mine passed away so don't expect this chapter to be peachy perfect…RIP Mitchell 3**

* * *

I sat on the stairs, one of the few staircases around the mountain. My arms were wrapped around my legs, my chin on my knee like a child. At this moment I did feel like a child. In a sense I was pouting like one…I was acting like one…I was one, compared to those around me.

My mind kept replaying the scene I witnessed moments before the battle ended. It felt like it was on an endless loop, a broken record to torture and taunt me. Mr. Crepsley's word echoed almost constantly making my nails sink into my own palm, my body shake.

Now I was in deep depression, empty of the anger I once felt. I heard someone limp before seeing them, looking out of the corner of my eye to see a blur of red sitting next to me. The soft sound of cloth swishing next to me seemed loud to me…

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Seba softly asked as though speaking loudly, or even normally, would shatter me to pieces.

My eyes remained glued to the dirty ground underneath my feet, half closed with exhaustion and defeat. Part of me wanted to march into the infirmary, yank Crepsley away and just…be childish. The other part, the smarter part, knew to let him be.

"I am…horrible." I answered after a moment's pause. "I'm jealous that Crepsley is with Arra…" my teeth latched onto my bottom lip as soon as I blurted out this shameful confession.

If he was surprised, he hid it well. However, I think he was expecting that answer. His voice was deep and full of wisdom but this time, it had a certain hint in it that the wisdom was directly to me. "Sam…he loves you. He loves Arra. It is difficult to forget about an old mate when they might be dying."

"You didn't hear what I heard though!" I snapped without meaning to, tightening my grip around my legs. "You didn't hear what I heard him say to her." The last word was spat out like venom and inwardly I regretted it, flinched with shame even.

"And what did he say?" Seba asked in a calm collected voice; it was exactly the opposite of my own, about to lose control, hysteria.

I spoke without meaning to. "She asked for a kiss, she knew she was in no shape and said she'd like a kiss…and he told her…" my voice rose on its own, "that there will be plenty of time for that later! He does not love me Seba!"

My head snapped around to meet his gaze at long last but I was in for a surprise; instead of finding his sympathetic face, I found his arms around me in a comforting hug. I could feel my throat tighten with tears and feel the pressure behind my eyes build, trying not to release the waterworks.

"…If he did not love you, he would not have told the Princes he wanted you as a mate." Seba said in a firm voice, putting out the last of my doubts.

* * *

Next chapter: Crepsley deals with Arra's death, so does Sam. Review please!


	37. Short Chapter

**Thanks to** **Louis-B, Kristal, ****nekoshieo-san****, Vampiric-Vampaneze, ****HikaruAndJrock****, ****ItachiDream****, Kookie-chan, Water Droplets, Silver Venom, Duchessa24, and Marium for reviewing! **

**Also, thanks to those who gave me condolences…that's what they're called, right? Lol.**

**And seriously, I spent a while trying to figure out what to do with this…total writer's block. The next chapter will be longer though since it was Mr. Tiny in it. Sorry!**

* * *

It felt like I was alone.

For the next week, Crepsley remained silent and withdrawn. Of course it was to be expected but…he had me. How could he just shut me out? When we first arrived at this place, he didn't seem the least bit affected by Arra. But since she died, was dying in his arms, he seemed…well, withdrawn.

With a heavy sigh, I tried to ignore it.

Yet as I walked through the halls, I noticed several vampires glance at me with a raised brow. Did they wonder why I was alone? Did they think of any gossip they heard? Do vampires even gossip?!

I walked into the shared room, not wanting to eat or drink at the hall. When I walked in, I paused to hear mumbling. Curious as always, which according to my mother is a downfall, I peaked in.

Mr. Crepsley wore streaks of dried tears on his face, whispering to Arra's invisible spirit.

* * *

Next chapter: Mr. Tiny visits…Review please!


	38. Mr Tiny Prelude

**Thanks to kookie-chan, Symphony of Terror, Marium, SilverVenom, Kristal, Lulu, Clumsy By Nature, and ****nekoshieo-san**** for reviewing!**

**I know it's been a while, a LONG while, since I've updated but I had to finish two other stories and start a new one, one of Riddler from The Batman. Plus we have/had the state tests come up so I focused mostly on that. Yet here I am so yay!!!**

**…P.S if I screwed up this chapter, do tell me; I can't remember what Sam did during the battle and am not intending on checking XD **

* * *

Just as I thought this place couldn't get any thicker with guards and security, I was wrong. My luck. Ha! I thought it was overdramatic when we first visited the Princes, boy was I mistaken! It seemed that with every step there was a new form of inspection for all vampires; that was why this meeting was especially annoying. Oh no, not only to us but to the guards…they had to check everyone for weapons or suspicions of treason like Kurda had done.

Kurda…who would have thought.

He was ever so handsome among these scarred and ugly vampires with his blond hair and…oh his stunning eyes. Though he was not as strong, his muscles a bit smaller than most, he was ten times smarter than them all. As sad as it was, this act of treason by smuggling the others in proved it! What a poor way to show your genius…

We all were conversing quietly which, because 'quietly' was not in a vampire's dictionary, grew into a roar as common as the dining hall. My ears had long ago adjusted to it but my eyes, being not so tall as most, failed to find my Crepsley. Where was he?

"Ah, Sam! You look lost." Turning, I met the eyes of Seba Niles and smiled widely.

"Good evening to you too…where's our favorite orange haired vampire?" I said lightly as though we were old friends…and were we not at least good friends since I had helped not only him but the entire population of Vampire Mountain?

Before he could reply, we were wordlessly nudged to the front of the place. First row…odd. Then again, I suppose it was praise. When we sat down, I noticed I was sandwiched between both Seba and Larten. "Mr. Crepsley, there you are!" I smiled, pressing our legs together; it was the only sign of affection we could really show in such a rowdy place.

My mate turned to me and grinned slightly, the scar on his face crinkling. "I have been here thinking. I am told we are to have a…guest." The last word was carefully spoken and clearly heavy with hidden meaning. It made my stomach flipped and churn with dread.

"Who?" My question was spoken at the very same moment the rest of the hall grew gravely silent. It didn't dawn on me just yet of why they went completely quiet for I was just thankful for the noise to cease. After all, my head was starting to hurt.

"Me."

The voice was powerful though its tone was spoken as if to someone three feet away. It echoed in the large dome, making everyone tense. My eyes lifted up to see the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Tiny." I mumbled. "Why do you bless us with your presence?" Like anyone, fear and maybe even a bit of hatred entered my body when I thought or saw him. My snide remark was completely impulsive and I regretted it instantly.

"Silence yourself girl!" The man's clock began to glow briefly but bright enough to cast an eerie, almost scary, look upon his face. Just as fast as it brightened, it resided almost like lightning striking. "I have news for you all…"

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes, I am getting incredibly lazy with this story. Well first off, I can't check out the book where he tells them of the Vampaneze Lord so I can't retype it…plus I don't know how I'm going to move my story next. I will update soon though…not a month like this time.

**Next chapter: No idea. Any suggestions?**


	39. The Choosing

**Thanks to Kristal, Symphony of Terror, Marium, SilverVenom, Kookie-chan, and xoxoLostAngelCakexoxo for reviewing!**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. I'm dealing with school work, people, and school is nearly over so I'm half alert in everything lol. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**By the way, I changed a bit of Tiny's speech/limitations on the jouney.**

* * *

"What is he doing here?" I whispered furiously to the elder vampire next to me.

"Hush and you will know." Seba replied in the same quiet tone, obviously trying not to draw attention despite the fact that we were in front of the vampire clang, in the front row. His eyes were staring intently on the little man before us all. It was amazing, I thought to myself, how someone so short possessed such a strong ability to bring fear where he went.

Like the boogeyman. We all know it is just a story, a tale to scare little kids. Still, we wonder at times if he is there in the darkness besides us, watching us.

My own eyes then darkened to show that I was paying attention to the man. I was trying to focus the best I could but my mind kept drifting to the horrible possibilities of what he might want or what he might say. Yet as if Tiny knew that my attention was divided, he spoke in such a tone that I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to.

"Now then." Those two words caught everyone's attention if it hadn't already. What a strange creature to control the vampires, such fearsome warriors, with only a few words. Who controlled who, I wondered. "The Vampaneze Lord is alive."

Without any hesitation, the whole group of vampires exploded. The younger ones scoffed and shouted with anger, claiming it was a trick and a lie. The older ones stared with disbelief and maybe, just maybe, a hint of fear. Seba and Crepsley, however, just stared with their lips parted. "No…" they whispered to themselves like so many other vampires around me.

I was confused.

Who was the Vampaneze Lord?

For now I dare not ask that out loud. Anyway, if I did I doubt I could be heard. The chaos was so thick and the noise so loud, I could barely hear myself think. My eyes scanned the area so I could give my mind a break. The shouts and cries I heard soon became nothing more than buzzes in the background like a fly zooming about. No matter what they shouted or snorted or proclaimed, I noticed with wide eyes, they all looked unsure. That sent a hint of fear into my heart.

"Silence!" Tiny said a notch louder than before, yet still quiet. Somehow everyone stopped that instant. Was it fear that motivated them to shut up? Or did he use some sort of powers, some sort of magic? Either way, he continued. "I will make it simple for all of you. There can be only four vampires on this journey." He smiled sweetly as if complimenting them. "On this journey you will have three chances to defeat the Vampaneze Lord. One of you will die on this trip."

As he went on, I stared up at Crepsley and found myself unable to resist grabbing his hand, feeling like I needed protection. After the man explained everything, I stared. The whole room stared. It felt like he had just turned into a dragon and proclaimed himself married to Paris.

I reviewed what he had said.

Four vampires. Three chances to win. One will die. There could be no help from other vampires but help from every other species was fine.

"So who will go?" He asked though I could feel his eyes on me. Even without questioning me personally if I would like to go, he seemed to zoom in on me. In fact, the question he just voiced was…just for show.

"I will." I said loudly.

"As will I." Crepsley joined me, his mate.

"I will too." Seba said calmly but firmly, booking no argument.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Who is the last vampire to help? Review!


	40. Prelude to Last Vampire

**Thanks to marium, kookie-chan, SilverVenom, xoxoLostAngelCakexoxo, Kristal and –OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder for reviewing!**

* * *

Seba, Larten, and I started to head out. We packed only a few things and prepared our clothes, sliding into them almost instantly. The two of them wore dark red capes and if one were drunk, they'd swear they were twins. I found it funny how Crepsley looked to the man so much…I did to but not to where I would want to copy his every move. I wore a simple dark dress that you suffice for now; when we reached a town I would buy, or steal depending, some blue jeans. Oh I missed those! The idea of no longer looking like a girly-girl, to have my hat on again backwards, I longed for it!

I asked if we should pack any food and drink; after all we were going on a journey. However, Seba just looked at me and smiled as if I were a naïve child. Maybe I was. "No. You will need to pack blood that will last a few days but until them, we will just have to hunt."

I nodded and went out to grab some blood. While I was at it, I sipped some and grimaced. I think I would have to hate to admit it but I was wanting warm blood, wanting to hunt. I shook my head and walked over to them, noticing that they looked ready to go.

"Master, are we going to flit down the mountain?" I asked quietly as we started climbing down the rocks. I looked up at him and saw him frown though by the sparkle in his eyes, he was considering it.

"Not now." Seba answered my question that was directed towards Larten. "Now then…are you ready?"

**

* * *

**

Several weeks later

The man I called master had his arm around my waist, my cheeks a dark crimson. It was night and we were trying to pull off the illusion of being a couple out for a late night. Thank goodness in this light I looked legal enough to date such an…elderly man. I could feel the smugness Larten was grinning and was tempted to slap it off him.

However we had to pass a couple of policemen so we had to act normal.

Seba was nearby in the shadows but had we all been traveling by shadows, they would have noticed something. As we passed the two, I leaned up and whispered something in Larten's ear, giggling. The man replied by swatting my bottom, making me giggle more; at least we could pull off the act.

When we turned the corner, I looked around and made sure we were followed. Turning, I slammed into a body that was neither Seba nor Larten.

* * *

Next chapter: Last vampire. Sorry but my interest is blah.


End file.
